Uno de los monstruos
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Dudar era una cosa graciosa. Era como un pequeño tic, a simple vista inofensivo, pero cuando se arraigaba profundamente; era algo peligroso. Para Draco Malfoy un mortífago exitoso y un soldado purasangre despiadado y orgulloso, podía significar su perdición.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**galfoy**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

El tren corría bajo la tierra, el _clac clac_ de las ruedas batiéndose en los rieles dejaba un eco familiar a través de los túneles. Era el viaje de la tarde, y el tren estaba lleno. Más _muggles_ de los que cualquier purasangre hubiera visto jamás, pero la novedad ya había desaparecido. Esta no era su primera vez, después de todo.

Ni siquiera se suponía que estuviera aquí. Si alguien descubriera a dónde estaba escapando, sería un hombre muerto. ¡Un _mortífago_ dispuesto a rodearse de _muggles_! Era blasfemo. El Señor Oscuro tendría su cabeza. Era casi gracioso... tan cerca de lo divertido como uno podría conseguir estos días, de todos modos.

Draco Malfoy se acurrucó un poco más, con las túnicas transfiguradas en un abrigo largo y negro, con el cuello levantado para evitar llamar la atención. Había conseguido el mejor lugar; el asiento de la esquina era el lugar perfecto para esconderse, aunque todo el mundo parecía ir empaquetado como sardinas, pero evitaban el contacto visual. Benditos sean los _muggles_ británicos y su aversión colectiva a la interacción con extraños. Era un caos organizado, las personas se movían como ganado, pero comparada con la existencia de alto perfil que mantenía en su propio mundo, desaparecer en la asfixiante muchedumbre de viajeros era un alivio de proporciones casi indescriptibles. Podía sentir la tensión que salía de él, como la sangre. Imaginó que salía de su piel, por su boca, le corría por sus mejillas, para finalmente caer al suelo. La sangre era limitada, pero la tensión era inagotable. Podría ahogar a todo el mundo en este tren con ella.

La idea le hizo sonreír, pero al ver su reflejo en el cristal, parecía más una mueca de desprecio, sus labios se curvaban en una línea poco risueña, el cabello desgreñado le llegaba hasta la clavícula. Le hacía parecer viejo y amargado. Se dio la vuelta.

Hundiéndose un poco más en su asiento, Draco cerró los ojos y dejó que el ruido del tren alejara la oscuridad dentro de él.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Estación Sloane square, estación Gloucester Road, estación Earl's Court, estación West Kensington…**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el tren, dejó que su mente vagara a lugares a los que normalmente nunca se permitía ir. Últimamente se había estado preguntando si alguna vez podría escapar. Realmente escapar.

¿Había alguna manera de dejar de ser un _mortífago_ y sobrevivir?

¿Tendría que convertirse en espía?

La idea parecía ridícula. Cómica. Incluso si de alguna manera encontraba a un miembro de la Orden, este lo mataría en el acto. Él era el enemigo. Era su trabajo cazarlos y asesinarlos, y en términos generales, él hizo bien su trabajo.

Además, la Orden pudo haberse disuelto, habían pasado años desde que alguno de ellos fuese visto. Los miembros sobrevivientes desaparecieron en la noche; después de un asalto en uno de sus refugios. Esa fue una buena noche para su equipo, cinco miembros de la orden murieron, incluyendo a Ron maldito Weasley. El padre de Draco se las arregló para matarlo. Había sido un momento de orgullo para los Malfoy.

Ellos asesinaron a Lucius más tarde, por supuesto, una represalia de la que Draco aún tenía que recuperarse. La ira se encendió dentro de él, consumiendo su interior como si fuera ácido. En lugar de guardar el luto, simplemente se volvió más volátil. Afortunadamente, un _mortífago_ con un problema de ira en la mansión, no era ningún inconveniente.

Pensaron que habían ganado la guerra después de que Weasley fue derribado, pero estaban equivocados. Incluso con la Orden desaparecida, la Resistencia era fuerte. Draco no entendía cómo la Resistencia se las arreglaba para pelear tan bien después de años de adversidades... ellos deberían haber sido aniquilado hace años. Tal vez era Potter otra vez, guiando a las personas como un puto faro de luz. Cómo había permanecido escondido durante tanto tiempo era otro misterio.

Pero de nuevo, eso era en lo que la guerra se había convertido. La Resistencia era fuerte, la Orden era invisible, y nadie sabía quién estaba ganando. Era un maldito desastre, seis años y sólo estaba empeorando.

Tal vez podría huir. Era inteligente; tenía muchos contactos con los tipos de criminales que hacían que la gente dejara de existir. ¿Podría pagarlo?

Entonces recordó haber visto a Timothy Randall después de haber intentado huir. El Señor Oscuro lo encontró. Lo desolló. Y lo mantenía vivo así. Draco tuvo que verlo, junto con todos los otros _mortífagos_. Era una advertencia; él entendió. Los mantenía aterrorizados y subordinados. Les recordó que un Señor Oscuro enojado era mucho peor que una muerte rápida. Les recordaba que debían callarse y luchar.

No había salida. Estaba atascado hasta que un luchador de la Resistencia finalmente tuviera suerte y lo matara. No pasaría mucho tiempo. Podía sentirlo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Estación South Kenton, estación North Wembley, estación Central Wembley…**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La primera vez que le ordenaron matar a alguien, no salió bien. Las palabras salieron de sus labios, y la explosión verde de su varita golpeó al hombre que lloraba frente a él, pero el hombre seguía gimiendo y susurrando por misericordia.

—Draco —dijo a su tía Bella—. Tienes que sentirlo.

Tía Bella se creía mentora y decidió enseñarle esta lección con un ejemplo. Ella torturó al hombre por un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que la sangre escapara de sus oídos, sus palabras dejaron de tener sentido. Draco fue quien finalmente le pidió que se detuviera.

—Quiero intentarlo otra vez —dijo. Y él lo hizo. El hombre murió inmediatamente, sin dolor.

Draco supo desde entonces que tendría que matar cautivos antes de que alguien más llegara a ellos. Era más amable que la larga tortura.

Matar fue un poco demasiado fácil después de eso. La bondad de un principio se convirtió en un punto cuestionable.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Estación Chalk Farm, estación Camden Town, estación Mornington Crescent…**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No estaba seguro de cuándo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para él. Durante años, estuvo orgulloso de ser quien era. Cerca de la parte superior de las filas, limitado sólo por su edad. Era un luchador fuerte, despiadado, y el poder le convenía. Todo el mundo sabía que estaba destinado para las cosas más grandes y mejores. Los _mortífagos_ menores lo idolatraban. El futuro, si esta guerra llegara a su fin, parecía brillante.

La inteligencia de Draco trabajo a su favor al principio, pero finalmente las pequeñas cosas comenzaron a llamar su atención. Se dio cuenta cuando las incursiones dejaron de ir según lo planeado. Él oía las discusiones llenas de pánico entre los _mortífagos_. Observó la naturaleza ligeramente más desesperada en las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Algunos incluso sugirieron que había un traidor en algún lugar de las tropas. Lo que comenzó como un diminuto agujero en la tela de sus filas, se convirtió en un orificio enorme. Todo parecía inestable, como si acabaran de salir de un bote para caminar junto al mar. A pesar de todo, continuaron como si todavía fueran los claros vencedores, retenidos por algunos pequeños inconvenientes.

Fue la primera de muchas mentiras que se dijeron.

La realización llego a él en una noche de insomnio, cuando estaba de vigilancia. Solo lo empeoraba el hecho de que era tan dolorosamente obvio, y había estado ciego durante tanto tiempo.

No quería estar allí.

No había deseado esta realidad desde hacía años. ¿Lo había querido realmente? Los dioses sabían que él gozaba del poder, pero comparado con su vida antes de la guerra, esta era una pesadilla. Lo que no daría por estar de vuelta en _Hogwarts_ , asistiendo a clases, estresado con sus lechuzas. Por el momento, estaba debatiéndose si tendría que torturar a su próximo cautivo para obtener información antes de matarlo.

Quería retroceder en el tiempo y elegir la opción B.

Quería salir, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él.

Draco miró sus manos, la marca tenebrosa le gritaba desde donde su manga terminaba. _Merlín_ , era fea. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Fue aterrador conseguir esa cosa, la mancha en su brazo. Fue hace tanto tiempo, se sentía como si hubiese pasado en otra vida. De alguna manera, lo era. El Draco de _Hogwarts_ no reconocería a la persona en la que se había convertido.

La duda era algo gracioso. Era como una garrapata; inofensiva en la superficie, pero cuando se hundía en lo profundo, era extremadamente peligrosa. Algo desorientador. Y a veces letal.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una semana después de su realización, estaba caminando por las calles oscuras y lluviosas de Londres _muggle_ , tratando de localizar uno de sus contactos, cuando vio un rectángulo azul en el suelo.

—Ostra —leyó en voz alta, tocándolo con sus dedos—. Transporte para Londres. —Por qué los _muggles_ sentían la necesidad de nombrar su transporte como una criatura del mar, eso estaba más allá de él. _«Malditos idiotas»._

Hizo hincapié de tirarlo de vuelta al suelo, pero fue interrumpido por una luz verde que se estrelló contra la pared de ladrillo junto a su cabeza. Asustado maldecía, corriendo mientras gritos resonaban detrás de él. _«Maldita sea»,_ alguien lo había visto. Tal vez su contacto lo había arruinado todo. Tal vez su contacto no había sido un contacto real en absoluto. De cualquier forma, tenía una mejor oportunidad de desaparecer con seguridad si no estaba en el medio de una emboscada. La calle estaba empapada de lluvia, sus botas casi resbalaron en un par de esquinas antes de ver la entrada a un túnel. Una escalera que conducía al suelo con varios _muggles_ bajando por los escalones.

Uno de ellos tenía una tarjeta azul como la que todavía tenía cerrada en el puño.

Otro hechizo pasó por encima de su hombro, y Draco pensó que tenía poco que perder. Un miembro de la Resistencia no intentaría realizar un hechizo una vez que estuviera inmerso en una multitud de personas inocentes. Corrió, tropezando un poco en los escalones y golpeando a algunos _muggles_ de aspecto molesto en el proceso. Era fácil imitar cómo pasaban sus tarjetas sobre la caja eléctrica para pasar la barrera, así que usó su pequeño rectángulo azul y se deslizó entre la multitud.

Draco miró por encima del hombro. Ninguna señal de que lo persiguieran. Estaba a salvo y lo mejor sería permanecer allí abajo un rato.

No fue hasta que en realidad se sentó en el tren que se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era mezclarse, lo fácil que era tomar esta ruta hasta el final, lo fácil que era olvidar quién era por un momento. Nadie se daba cuenta de él allí. A nadie se importaba de qué familia era, o lo que había hecho. A nadie le importaba que pudiera estar en el lado perdedor de una guerra que había estado ocurriendo por más tiempo de lo que nadie quería recordar. Draco Malfoy no era nadie en el mundo _muggle_.

Era algo glorioso.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Estación Angel, estación Old Street, estación Moorgate…**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una cosa que apreciaba sobre el tren, aparte del anonimato, era la visita ocasional de la naturaleza en el subterráneo. Las raíces que crecían a escondidas hacia fuera de una grieta en la pared. Moho arrastrándose por el hormigón húmedo. Encontró también una pequeña flor empujando hacia arriba a través de entre algunos azulejos.

La estación que utilizaba con mayor frecuencia incluso tenía una pequeña infestación de aves. Generalmente allí había un gorrión que revoloteaba alrededor de los arcos, mirándolo, chirriando en voz alta. Ahora le era familiar, un elemento básico en su extraña vida. ¿Cómo se las arregló para sobrevivir allí? era algo que nadie entendía, pero no parecía molesto. Incluso había visto a un cuervo en la plataforma una vez, uno elegante, no como los pájaros de la ciudad a los que estaba acostumbrado. Parpadeó antes de saltar. Le produjo una sensación divertida, pero los cuervos eran así. Aves asustadizas e inteligentes.

Era una esperanza fugaz, pero si la naturaleza podía existir en este extraño hábitat, tal vez tenía una oportunidad después de todo. No tenía ni idea de a dónde pertenecía.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Estación Rayners Lane, estación South Harrow, estación Sudburry Hill…**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había un refrán _muggle_ que decía: «a veces algo tiene que empeorar antes de que mejore».

El problema con ese dicho era que, durante una guerra, nunca se sabe realmente cuándo se ha tocado fondo. Sólo sigues cayendo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un rápido _Alohomora_ y Draco estuvo dentro del viejo comedor, todo su cuerpo temblaba, su estómago amenazaba con devolver su contenido. Tropezó por el pasillo trasero y pasó por la oscura cocina, con la esperanza de encontrar el baño. Gracias a Dios que había recordado este lugar. Gracias a Dios no había sistema de alarma. Eran las tres de la mañana y lo último que necesitaba era otra complicación. Si alguien aparecía, bueno... no quería matar a nadie más esta noche. No podía.

«Ah, por fin». Fisgoneando para encontrar el interruptor de la luz, Draco parpadeó ante la luz fluorescente y casi entro en pánico al ver su reflejo en el viejo espejo oxidado sobre el fregadero.

Joder, lucia como una masacre. Había sangre en su cabello. La sangre manchaba su rostro. Sus ropas negras estaban empapadas. Un sonido de dolor salió de su garganta antes de que pudiera detenerlo. «Detente. Cállate». No era el momento de perder el control.

Los grifos se abrieron, dejando fluir el agua fría en sus manos. El jabón rosado genérico del dispensador tendría que servir... ni siquiera confiaba en un _Scourgify_ para limpiar este lío. El gel viscoso le escoció mientras se deslizaba por sus cortes, lo que sólo le hacía frotar más fuerte. Esperaba que el desagradable perfume ayudara a limpiar el olor de la sangre de su nariz.

Un húmedo hilo de algo se deslizó por sus costillas, y Draco no pudo calmar la sarta de maldiciones que profirió. Se quitó las túnicas y decidió que preferiría quemarlas antes que tratar de limpiar la sangre.

Su respiración entrecortada resonaba en la pequeña habitación. Sonaba como un animal atrapado. Él era un animal atrapado.

La incursión fue un absoluto desastre. Había niños en esa casa... se le dijo que estaban cazando simpatizantes de la Orden, que deberían atacar primero y corroborar la información más tarde. Había también adultos entre los cuerpos, pero la visión de los niños-

Draco hizo una arcada, vaciando el contenido de su estómago en el baño, vomitando hasta que sólo quedó bilis. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre los azulejos, tomó aire y miró a su alrededor, al sangriento desorden que había hecho en la pequeña habitación.

Por primera vez desde que empezó la guerra, Draco se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en la pesadilla de la que los padres intentaban proteger a sus hijos. No era sólo uno de los dos lados en una batalla.

En realidad, se había convertido en uno de los monstruos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Estación Aldgate, estación Liverpool Street, estación Moorgate, estación Farringdon, estación Barbican, estación Baker Street, estación Gran Portland Street, estación Euston Square, estación King's Cross, estación Uxbridge, estación Finchley Road, estación Hillingdon, Ickenham…**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fue demasiado pretender que podría volver y entrar en la mansión sin ser detectado. Una mano fuerte le dio una palmada en la espalda, y casi saltó de su piel.

—Te ves más pálido que de costumbre, compañero —dijo Blaise, sonriendo—. ¿A dónde has huido?, pareciera que han pasado siglos. Parece que has visto un fantasma.

—Fui a las mazmorras —mintió, tratando de esconder el hecho de que había estado sufriendo un ataque de pánico prolongado en el tren durante horas, por mucho más tiempo de lo que había planeado alejarse. Ni siquiera estaba abierto, pero cuando finalmente terminó de limpiar su cuerpo, entró y esperó. Entró en una zona _muggle_ y esperó a ser consolado por un paseo en un tren _muggle_. Draco Malfoy. _Mortífago_. Fracasado.

—Encontré un esclavo para ayudar con la tensión, si entiendes a lo que voy.

Blaise chasqueó la lengua con simpatía. —Sí, eso fue una incursión horrible, pero me alegro de que no sean así todas. Inteligente cogértelas, sin embargo. ¿Encontraste a una bonita?

Draco pensó momentáneamente en el estado de los esclavos en la mazmorra. Estaban hambrientos y sucios, y probablemente todos enfermos. Además, probablemente era responsable dejarlos allí.

Preferiría cortarse la polla antes que llevar a un esclavo a la cama. Preferiría coger con un basilisco.

—Oh, sí. —Él le guiñó un ojo—. Maravillosa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Estación Osterley, estación Boston Manor, estación Northfields...**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Probablemente podría haber fingido. Era un _oclumante_ dotado; podía haber ocultado sus dudas, esperar a que terminara la guerra, o mejor, esperar a que un guerrillero de la Resistencia lo sacara de su miseria. Podría haber funcionado perfectamente. Nadie habría necesitado saber sobre su doloroso arrepentimiento o su furioso auto desprecio.

Pero entonces, todo se fue al carajo.

Draco estaba de pie en una plataforma de metro cuando sucedió. Transfigurar sus túnicas era ahora sencillo: abrigo negro, botas negras, expresión desinteresada... todo lo que necesitaba para ser ignorado. Las rutas del subterráneo se trazaban impecablemente en su cabeza. ¿A dónde iría hoy? Supuso que en realidad no importaba mientras se encontrara solo.

Sólo que alguien se acercó a él, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que sus brazos se rozaran. Molesto, volvió la cabeza con una mueca de desprecio, dispuesto a decirle algo al idiota.

—Hola Draco —dijo Luna Lovegood. Su cabello largo, casi blanco y su expresión soñadora eran exactamente las mismas que cuando estaban en la escuela. La única diferencia era la fea cicatriz roja que le atravesaba la mejilla.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

—No esperaba verte aquí —continuó ella—. Pero, de nuevo, todo el mundo se mueve hoy en día. Pareces un poco enfermo... ¿Está todo bien?

Profirió un gruñido seco, algo entre una tos y un «qué», antes de que el tren se detuviera. Y la multitud subiera.

La perdió inmediatamente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dormir, recordó a su excompañera sonriendo con aire amistoso, pensó en varias respuestas a su pregunta absurda.

 _«Por supuesto que todo no está bien. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Sabes lo que soy?»_

O…

 _«¿Por qué no huyes de mí? Mato gente como tú. He matado a tus amigos, a tu familia, por el amor de Dios Lovegood, ¿por qué no estás corriendo?»_

O…

 _«¿Estoy alucinando?»_

O tal vez…

 _«¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de esto?»_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se le ocurrieron muchas cosas, mucho más tarde; descubrió por qué no había huido de él.

 _Nunca, ni por un momento, pensó en tomar su varita._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Uno.**_

 **Notas:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Hace un tiempo les había comentado que comenzaría a publicar otro Dramione, y pues aquí lo tienen, esta bella obra de arte es de la fantástica y maravillosa _**galfoy**_. Espero les guste, besos y abrazos para todos, sobre todo para los que comentan XD okno.

 _ **Link historia original:**_ www . fanfiction s/ 10692523 /1/ One-of-the-Monsters

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**galfoy**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

—Draco, estás soñando despierto de nuevo.

Draco parpadeó e hizo una mueca, molesto consigo mismo por ser tan obvio con su distracción. —Lo siento madre, estoy un poco cansado hoy.

—Por supuesto —dijo Narcissa, envuelta en un chal de encaje negro, haciéndola parecer como una elegante ave de presa, arqueando una delgada ceja en su dirección. Tomó un sorbo de té.

—Has estado muy cansado últimamente.

Draco mordió el interior de su mejilla. Por supuesto, su madre notaría su extraño comportamiento. Era más inteligente que todos allí en la mansión, y ella lo había criado para ser más astuto que los demás. Algo tan profundo como una crisis existencial estaba destinado a ser captado, eventualmente. Se había sentido así durante meses.

Se encogió de hombros. —Tengo algunas cosas en mente, nada importante.

Ella asintió. —Entendido, sin duda hay mucho que pensar en estos días, sobre todo con los rumores.

—¿Rumores?

—Que la Orden tiene un nuevo líder.

Draco tragó un sorbo de té hirviendo. —Lo siento, no había oído sobre eso.

Ella asintió, soplando su té delicadamente. —Es lo que dicen mis fuentes, dicen que es alguien poderoso, alguien decidido a acabar con la guerra.

—¿Y no es Potter?

—Si fuese Potter, no sería una noticia.

—Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que todavía existieran.

—Aparentemente lo hacen, aunque su número deben haberse reducido significativamente.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco mordió su labio inferior. Desde que la Orden desapareció del radar, las noticias de sus movimientos fueron inexistente. Esta fue probablemente la primera pieza significativa de información sólida que habían obtenido en años.

—Pero, ¿quién sería? —meditó—. La mayoría de ellos están muertos, es decir, aparte de Potter y la sangre sucia y... —Hizo una pausa, preguntándose por Luna—... tal vez algunos de sus amigos de la escuela. No hay nadie para elegir, y prácticamente nadie de la primera generación. Tenemos cuerpos para demostrar que sus filas están diezmadas. —El Señor Oscuro había mantenido el cuerpo de Ron Weasley en exhibición en el comedor hasta que comenzó a descomponerse, sólo para demostrar que estaban llegando a la victoria. En secreto, había revuelto el estómago de Draco, y su malestar por la guerra se agrando gracias a esos deseos de regodearse del Lord.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros. —Realmente no sé, espero que mis fuentes me lo digan, tal vez sea alguien del extranjero.

—Pero el resto del mundo ha evitado esta lucha... Nadie quiere involucrarse.

—Tal vez el resto del mundo se cansó de esperar a que acabe la lucha.

—¿Y confías en tus fuentes?

Narcissa dejó escapar un bufido de irritación. —Mis fuentes son precisas. —Mientras que no participaba en la lucha real, Narcissa resultó tener un gran talento para la recolección de inteligencia. Ahora ella era la principal fuente de información para los _mortífagos_ , difundiendo todo lo que escuchaba. Se había vuelto mucho más activa desde la muerte de Lucius, lanzándose al trabajo para mantenerse ocupada. Ella se reunía con el Señor Oscuro una vez al día para discutir cualquier novedad. Ningún otro _mortífago_ , excepto Bellatrix, tenía ese privilegio.

—¿Qué dice el Señor Oscuro sobre todo esto?

Ella frunció el ceño, mirando el suelo. —No dice mucho, ha estado... más tranquilo, últimamente, no se deja ver tan a menudo como antes.

—Quizá esté preocupado.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Draco agitó su taza de té, pensando en Luna. Su extraño encuentro, era especialmente sospechoso ahora. Aunque no tenía pruebas de que fuese miembro de la Orden, ella había estado en el _ED_ y su lealtad nunca fue puesta en duda. Si regresaba al metro, ¿ella lo encontraría de nuevo? No había redadas planeadas para esta semana. Tendría más tiempo de lo habitual para vagar por el mundo muggle.

—La tía Bella parece especialmente tensa últimamente, ¿está relacionada con las noticias sobre la Orden?

Narcissa se encogió de hombros. —Ella está tensa por todo, admito que estoy preocupada por ella... por su estabilidad _mental_.

—¿Oh? —Draco se mordió la lengua para no decir en voz alta lo que pensaba de la supuesta estabilidad mental de su tía.

—Ella piensa que hay una especie de conspiración interna contra el Señor Oscuro. Es una tontería, por supuesto, pero ella es cada vez está más paranoica. —Narcissa se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, como si la salud mental de su hermana fuera un desagradable inconveniente.

Draco pensó en el número de _mortífagos_ que habían sucumbido a alguna forma de declive mental. Si no eran sociópatas, a menudo se desmoronaban lentamente bajo la presión de la guerra. Odiaba admitir que era un buen ejemplo de esa marca particular de desgaste. Se movió incómodo en su silla.

—A pesar de eso —dijo su madre, sacándolo de su ensoñación—, he hecho un paréntesis, lo que quise enfatizar es que sería mejor que tuvieses un descanso adecuado. Puede que tiempos difíciles se avecinen, y necesitaras todo tu ingenio.

—Madre, con respeto, los últimos seis años han sido _difíciles_.

Narcisa se inclinó y cubrió su mano con la suya, dándole una mirada de simpatía. —Lo sé, ha sido duro para todos nosotros, pero tu especialmente, estás agotado, cariño, puedo verlo.

Él murmuró algo ininteligible.

—Entiendo lo que la tensión de la guerra puede hacerle a una persona, Draco. Lo he visto antes, pero creo que después de una cierta introspección llegarás a las mismas conclusiones que yo y actuarás en consecuencia.

Draco no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba. Su madre era una parte central del círculo interno del Señor Oscuro. Si Draco seguía sus conclusiones, algo saldría mal. Ciertamente, eso no era lo que ella tenía en mente para él.

—Sigue sus instintos —dijo—. Eso es lo que hago.

Draco resistió el impulso de decirle que sus instintos le decían que huyera.

—¿Qué te dicen tus instintos, madre?

Ella sonrió y le apretó la mano, su expresión bondadosa se cambió a una más oscura.

—Me dicen que debo vengar a tu padre y castigar a los que lo apartaron de nosotros. Me dicen que aplaste a mis enemigos sin piedad.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Tengo pena de tus enemigos.

Narcissa tomó otro sorbo de su té. —Deberías, mi amor, mantente a salvo, cosas extrañas están sucediendo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dos días después, Draco se encontró de nuevo en la misma plataforma del metro, escudriñando a la multitud para ver si podía distinguir el distintivo color de cabello de Luna. Se dijo que era por asunto de negocios esta vez, que si se enteraba de dónde se escondía, tal vez encontraría a la Orden. Tal vez podría darle información. Tal vez podría ayudar a ganar esta guerra.

Sus verdaderas motivaciones no las tenía tan claras.

El tren se detuvo y no hubo ningún rastro de ella, así que Draco se abrió paso y se desplomo en el asiento de la esquina. Al menos podía despejar su mente durante un rato mientras esperaba. Se sentía vagamente como un cebo.

Tres paradas más tarde, alguien se sentó a su lado.

—Hola de nuevo —dijo Luna.

—Lovegood, ¿qué carajo? —susurró, sintiéndose aún sorprendido por su presencia.

—Encontraste tu voz, por lo que veo.

—Voy a encontrar mi varita si no tienes cuidado —advirtió.

—No lo harás —replicó ella.

Apretó los dientes y se recordó a sí mismo no ponerse a la defensiva, aunque era tan sangrientamente tentador. Había olvidado lo exasperante que ella podía ser. —No me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso.

—Tal vez tengas razón —se encogió de hombros—. Pero, en cualquier caso, prefiero hablar, si está bien para ti.

—¿Por qué querría hablar contigo?

—¿De qué otra manera me vas a hacer preguntas?

—Qu- ¡ugh! De acuerdo. Lo que sea Lovegood. ¿Qué tal si me dices por qué estás aquí?

Sus cejas se juntaron. —Para encontrarte, por supuesto, ¿no es obvio?

—Bien, pero ¿ _por qué_ quieres verme? Soy tu enemigo, nosotros estamos en literalmente en guerra.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Supongo que sí. —Luna miró hacia adelante, parecía estar formulando una respuesta. Draco esperó. Un minuto pasó.

—¿Estás planeando seguir hablando? —Draco se quebró.

—Ya sabes que siempre he podido ver cosas que otros no pueden —dijo, ignorándolo—. Me molestaron en la escuela, pero no había nada falso sobre lo que veía, esa habilidad sólo se ha intensificado a lo largo de los años, y al final empecé a tener visiones, fue realmente aterrador.

—Estás... ¿Me estás diciendo que eres una vidente?

—Realmente es algo que sucede en mi familia, pero yo no había previsto que se manifestara tan tarde. Aterrador regalo, si puedo ser franca. De todos modos, quería encontrarte, porque vas a ser importante.

Draco parpadeó. —Importante, Lovegood, soy el equivalente de un engranaje más en la rueda de los _mortífagos_. ¿Cómo exactamente voy a ser importante?

—Quiero decir, la profecía es un poco extraña, pero todavía estás definitivamente involucrado.

—Profecía, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

—Sólo quería pedirte que cuando llegue el momento, lo hagas rápido.

—¿Cuándo llegue el momento de qué?

—Tú sabrás.

—Lo que sé es que esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido —siseó.

—Tal vez deberías aprender a escuchar —susurró ella de nuevo. Entonces, completa e inesperadamente, le sonrió, una sonrisa genuina que ilumino todo su rostro. Draco se encontró a sí mismo comenzando a sonreír de vuelta, pero en el último minuto cambio de parecer y miro al piso, con enojo. Se dio cuenta, fugazmente, de que no había sido el receptor de una sonrisa como esa antes de la guerra.

Ahora ella miraba por la ventana, con la mano sobre el asiento como si se estuviera preparando para marcharse. Draco necesitaba información antes de volver a escabullirse; no podía quedarse con sólo una conversación fragmentada a la que referirse.

—¿Es cierto que la Orden tiene un nuevo líder? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Oh sí, —dijo ella, asintiendo, empezando a ponerse de pie.

—¿Crees que terminarán la guerra?

—Eso creo.

—¿Pero lo has visto? ¿Cómo en una visión?

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros. —No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Dónde entra Potter en todo esto?

La sonrisa cayó de su rostro. —Harry está llevando a cabo su misión final, Draco. Es de suma importancia que nos aseguremos de que cumpla su objetivo.

—¿Nos? ¿Estás incluyendo a mí en esa declaración? Lovegood, obviamente estás hablando con la persona equivocada.

—No creo que lo sea —dijo—. Esta es mi parada, ha sido agradable hablar contigo, habrá ayuda aquí cuando la necesites.

—¿Por qué lo necesitaría? —Draco miró por la ventana, estaban en la estación Holborn. Cuando miró hacia atrás, Luna se había ido.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por supuesto, su vida de pesadilla se puso interesante, y tuvo que ser traído de vuelta a la tierra. Fue una estúpida escaramuza con un puñado de combatientes de la Resistencia, el tipo de pelea en la que había participado cientos de veces. Eran agresivos, y eran sólo él y Blaise contra cinco de ellos. Estaba pensando en maneras de salir de allí ileso cuando la maldición lo golpeó.

El frío irradiaba a través de su cuerpo. Todavía estaba en posición vertical, así que no fue un _avada kedavra._ ¿Algo más creativo, tal vez?

Tambaleándose se escondió detrás de un árbol, Draco abrió su túnica y miró su torso bajo la tenue luz.

Vio la herida en el esternón.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír hasta que salió como un sollozo.

Él desapareció en el acto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Estación King's Cross, estación Russell Square, estación Holborn...**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una cosa era esperar tranquilamente la muerte, preguntarse cuál sería la última incursión, imaginar que el morir simplificaría mucho las cosas. Pero era algo muy distinto tener saber que lentamente esa maldición se estaba comiendo lentamente su el pecho.

El gemido de Draco fue cubierto por el ruido de las vías, cojeando, se mezcló con la multitud mientras se dirigía hacia la estación. La gente probablemente asumió que estaba borracho, inestable en sus pies con los ojos desenfocados. « _Que se jodan a todos_ ». Este era su último viaje en metro, y haría lo que quisiera. Esperó al tren, balanceándose, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había pasado. El sangriento gorrión estaba de vuelta. Se movía de un lado a otro, sus gorjeos, lentamente eran opacados por el tren que se acercaba.

La multitud subió.

El asiento de la esquina estaba vacío otra vez. Suertudo. Nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba muriendo en ese lugar. De alguna manera lo prefería de esa manera.

Con una sacudida, el tren comenzó a moverse.

La maldición _Clavus Corpus_ era realmente una obra de arte. Comenzaba como una pequeña herida en el esternón, un diminuto punto de sangre, hasta que empezó a crecer. Seguiría creciendo hasta que fuera un agujero del tamaño de un clavo, y luego un dedo, y luego eventualmente la víctima quedaría con una herida abierta que los desangraría. Draco sabía todo esto de memoria. Una vez había visto un Clavus Corpus tan fuerte que se comió todo el torso de alguien. Era grotesco y fascinante. Había dicho en ese momento que le encantaría probarla un día. Y ahora alguien lo había golpeado con esa maldición.

Divertidísimo. Esa era la palabra para ello.

U horripilante.

Quizás esa palabra también.

Tenía los ojos llorosos, y se limpió la nariz con la manga del abrigo. Hubiera sido agradable decirle adiós a su madre correctamente. Podía decirle que estaba preocupado por ella, preocupado porque la muerte de su padre la había roto por completo. O podría disculparse por ser un fracasado, tal vez. Disculparse por no continuar con la línea familiar. La rabia que sentía al ser enlistado en los mortífago antes de que realmente entendiera lo que significaría. Llorar la pérdida de su dignidad al encontrar consuelo en el mundo muggle, o quizás llorar el hecho de que ya no le importaba. Pedirle perdón por ser un cobarde, tomando el camino fácil una y otra vez.

Lo que sea. Pronto el mundo estaría libre de otro monstruo. Todo seria para mejor. Potter y su fan club estarían encantados.

El tren bruscamente se movió hacia la izquierda, enviando dolor fresco a través de su cuerpo. Seguramente le quedaban unos veinte minutos, siquiera. Sus ropas absorbían la mayor parte de la sangre, pero al final alguien se daría cuenta. Tal vez podría realizar un pequeño encanto de invisibilidad. Prefería morir en paz, a que con una multitud de _muggles_ gritando por él.

La varita se deslizó de su agarre, sus dedos estaban demasiado sangrientos para aferrarla. Él maldijo. Mucho esfuerzo para un hechizo.

Hacía mucho frío en este tren.

Cerró los ojos.

 _Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack._

—Malfoy.

Los abrió, sobresaltado. El vagón estaba vacío, salvo él y otra persona en el otro extremo del pequeño espacio. Ella era tan familiar. Pálida. Más adulta de lo que solía lucir. Seria y cansada.

 _«¿Qué mierda?»_

Era Hermione Granger.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De todas las personas que su mente evocaría en sus momentos finales. La alucinación de Hermione Granger lo hacía sentir incomodo, parecía extrañamente real. Tenía las manos marcadas, con feas quemaduras rojas que arruinaban su pálida piel.

—Te has metido en un lío —dijo ella.

—¿A dónde fueron los _muggles_? —murmuró.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—No eres real —dijo.

Ella resopló. —Estoy segura de que te encantaría creer eso. Siento decepcionarte, pero definitivamente soy real.

—Pruébalo.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo. —Estaba enojada ahora, moviéndose un poco, con el rostro tenso—. No pruebes mi paciencia, no quiero estar aquí, así que no hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser.

Parpadeó con incredulidad. ¿Podría ser? Una alucinación nunca sería tan precisa, su tono, su desdén por él, todo era perfecto. La verdadera Hermione Granger estaba sentada frente a él y estaba demasiado débil para usar su varita contra ella.

No era justo.

—Te mataré —dijo de todos modos—. Yo recibiría el premio máximo.

—Buena suerte con eso, apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Vienes a terminar las cosas, entonces? —se burló él—. Me temo que alguien ya te gano.

—Por eso estoy aquí, obviamente.

Él le dirigió una mirada burlona. Todo estaba nublándose.

—Para salvar tu vida —dijo, la ira estaba dando paso a la exasperación—. Por favor, dime que no siempre fuiste tan denso.

—¿Para salvarme la vida?

—Sí.

Draco apretó los dientes. —Vete a la mierda.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te dije vete a la mierda, no te burles de mí, no quiero tu complicada ayuda, y ciertamente no creo que vayas a salvar mi vida, llévame al tren normal.

—¿En serio, Malfoy? —Enojada otra vez, Draco lo notó con una especie de placer torcido—. Apenas quería hacer esto en primer lugar. No estás ayudando exactamente.

—Lárgate —dijo con deleite, sabiendo que sería una de las últimas cosas que dijera—. Déjame morir en paz, perra insufrible.

Ella se enderezó, de repente. —No sé por qué esperaba algo diferente —murmuró—. Todavía eres exactamente igual, nunca debí creer que habías cambiado.

Las luces parpadearon. Hermione chasqueó los dedos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De repente, las multitudes estaban de regreso, el tren corría normalmente, todo muy fuerte y brillante. —Maldito infierno... —murmuró, mirando a su alrededor. Debe estar perdiendo su mente.

Las náuseas se apoderaron de él y sintió que el agujero de su pecho se ensanchaba ligeramente. La sangre brotó de la abertura. Estaba goteando en el suelo; Alguien iba a notarlo. El olor a óxido y muerte se hacía demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.

El pánico empezó a inundarlo.

 _«No, no, no, no, no»._

¿Por qué tenía que ser Granger? ¿Por qué vino aquí? Debería haberse dejado desangrar en el pavimento. Estúpido y esperanzado, volvió a la estación donde Luna lo había dejado. Luna podía estar completamente loca, pero no podía odiarla como odiaba a Hermione. Pensó que tal vez le ayudaría. ¿No fue lo que dijo?

Se le ocurrió, de repente, que tal vez Hermione esa la ayuda.

 _«Mierda»._

Una ola de dolor lo paralizó y jadeó, los temblores hacían que su cabeza se golpeara contra la ventana. Sabía que casi había deseado exactamente este escenario, una salida directa de su situación. La muerte era una manera inequívoca de salir de una guerra. Muerto en la línea del deber, una manera honorable de morir para un hombre deshonroso.

Pero tal vez no estaba tan listo como había pensado originalmente.

—¿Granger? —él susurró. El _muggle_ directamente a su izquierda fingió no oír. Nadie más estaba prestando atención.

 _Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack._

—¿Granger? —dijo un poco más alto, odiándose a sí mismo. Estaba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, y con la respiración agitada y errática.

 _Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack._

—Me disculpo por lo que dije —suplicó. El _muggle_ a su lado lo miró con brusquedad, claramente molesto por el monólogo. Draco lo ignoró.

—Pero si todavía tienes alguna intención de sacar a ese héroe de _Gryffindor_ , ahora sería un buen momento. —Sus ojos se cerraron.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Malfoy!

Allí estaba otra vez, directamente frente a él esta vez. Todos los demás se habían ido.

—Maldita mierda, Granger —intento decir con fluidez—. Sonaba más como un tarareo.

—Tranquilo —dijo, acercándose, extendiendo la mano, con la varita metida en su cinturón—. Echemos un vistazo.

—No estás mirando nada —dijo con dificultad—. _Clavus Corpus_ , no hay posibilidades para mí. —Él sonrió, había sangre en sus dientes.

Podía verla inhalar fuertemente, con los ojos zumbando de un lado a otro sobre su cuerpo.

—Entonces tendremos que trabajar rápidamente.

—Nada que hacer —murmuró.

—Probablemente deberías dejarme decidir eso —dijo, sacando un frasco de su bolsillo—. Bebe esto.

El líquido le quemó la garganta hasta el fondo. Tosió, escupiendo lo que pudo.

Todo volvió rojo.

—Sigues estando consciente y desmayándote —se oyó decir.

Ella maldijo bajo, murmurando encantos mientras trabajaba. Draco sintió la punta de su varita en su pecho, su estómago, la parte superior de su cabeza.

El dolor le golpeaba ahora, y él gimió, incapaz de sostenerlo.

—Granger, no me siento bien.

—Solo deja de hablar, Malfoy.

—No, me calles... en serio.

Ella maldijo de nuevo. En alguna parte de su mente, Draco registró lo extraño que era escuchar a Hermione Granger ser profana.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. No puedo estabilizarte aquí, tengo que moverte ¿Confías en mí?

Trató de concentrar los ojos en la persona que tenía frente a él. Estaba cubierta de su sangre. Su cabello seguía siendo, como siempre, un desastre. Parecía furiosa y aterrada. Era un miembro clave de la Orden, el mismo grupo que mató a su padre, y ella era su enemiga desde su nacimiento. Él la _odiaba_.

—No es una opción —escupió.

Para su sorpresa, ella rio.

Luego se encogió de hombros.

Con movimiento de su varita, todo se volvió negro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Dos.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hallo! ¿Cómo está mi bella pipol? Decidí adelantar un poco la publicación del segundo capitulo simplemente porque me encuentro de buen ánimo, Mad Aristocrat me dedico un capítulo de Vendetta, y eso me tiene en las nubes. Además de que al parecer esta historia tuvo buena aceptación, lo cual también me tiene feliz. Espero les guste el capítulo, aquí ya aparece Hermione, para los que se preguntaban por ella.

¿Sabían que sus comentarios mi inspiración para seguir haciendo esto? Y, por último, como buena Slytherin solo les diré, si no hay "inspiración", no se quejen si me tardo en actualizar XD

 _Guest Tonya:_ me alegra que te gustara, y gracias a ti por leer.

 _ **Link historia original:**_ www . fanfiction s / 10692523 /1/ One-of-the-Monsters

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**galfoy**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

Un profundo temblor sacudió su suelo, acompañado por un murmullo que lleno los sueños febriles de Draco con visiones de fuego y muerte. Era un sonido familiar. Si solo pudiera identificarlo...

 _«¡Dragón!»_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero contuvo la respiración y mantuvo su cuerpo inmóvil, su visión todavía estaba demasiado difusa para determinar la ubicación de la amenaza. Todo lo que podía esperar era que el dragón estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para dejarlo escabullirse sin ser notado.

El problema era que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

 _«Piensa. Piensa antes de ser incinerado»._

Titubeo un momento, y pedazos de recuerdos comenzaron a volver a él. _La guerra. Luna. El curso. El metro. Granger_.

 _«¿Granger?»._

Se sentó de repente, y de inmediato se derrumbó con un grito de dolor. Una gasa pegajosa y que le daba picazón cubría su torso, el aire olía a antiséptico y sangre. Por supuesto... La maldición. ¿Lo había curado, entonces? ¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido? Ni siquiera estaba encadenado. Draco miró a su alrededor, jadeando mientras trataba de combatir las náuseas que de repente amenazaban con alcanzarlo.

No había ningún dragón que pudiera ver. Había una fea iluminación en la parte de arriba, del tipo que los _muggle_ parecían tener en los espacios públicos. Zumbaban y silbaban por encima de él. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron, vio paredes con azulejos agrietados y cremosos como en el metro, y antiguos tubos oxidados. Era una extraña y pequeña habitación, obviamente creada a través de algún tipo de encanto de remodelación, largas paredes habían sido retorcidas para cerrar el espacio, dejando ese aspecto ligeramente descontrolado que era único en el mundo mágico.

No había puerta.

¿Dónde carajo estaba?

Draco miró su cuerpo, y su cuello protestó dolorosamente ante el movimiento. Estaba acostado en un catre, con vendas envueltas alrededor del pecho, sus pantalones habían desaparecido. Afortunadamente le había dejado puestos sus boxers. La Marca Oscura se destacaba con fuerza contra su pálida piel. Había otros catres en la habitación, así como tambaleantes literas. Todo vacío.

—¿Granger? ¿Lovegood? —exclamó, mirando a su alrededor, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Madam Pomfrey se materializó a su lado. —¡Me temo que no, señor Malfoy!

—Jodido infierno —maldijo, mirando a su antigua enfermera de la escuela con sorpresa—. ¡Una pequeña advertencia!

—Cuide su lenguaje, joven. Tienes suerte de estar vivo. —Inmediatamente empezó a ocuparse de sus vendas, apretándolas en algunos lugares y causándole un nuevo choque de agonía en sus costillas. Gimió ante la sensación, y luego se mordió la lengua con dificultad para callarse.

—¿Por qué estás aquí y cómo estoy exactamente vivo? —preguntó, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el esfuerzo de mantenerse consciente—. Pensé que no había manera de revertir esa maldición. —Ciertamente no había forma en su mansión, de todos modos. Habían perdido algunos soldados por el _Clavus_ _Corpus_.

—Trabajo para la Resistencia, por supuesto, he tenido seis años de esta guerra para practicar para sanar maldiciones excepcionalmente crueles... por suerte para ti, ya he visto esta, aunque fue difícil hacerlo a último momento.

Draco recordó cómo había rechazado la ayuda de Hermione al principio, y se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido si ella no lo hubiera noqueado cuando acepto. Gracias a Merlín era terca.

—Fue un luchador de la Resistencia quien me maldijo —dijo, recordando un poco más—. Uno de los tuyos.

Ella gruñó, sin emoción. —Sí. La guerra saca lo peor de todos nosotros, creo, estaré feliz si nunca vuelvo a ver esta maldición otra vez. Bebe esto.

Draco obligó a la poción a bajar por su garganta, sintiéndose entumecido, y luego luchó contra el impulso de devolverlo todo.

—Hablando de eso, aunque he podido curarte, estás lejos de recuperarte, no estarás lo suficientemente bien como para irte por varios días. La carne necesita volver a crecer en el espacio dejado por la maldición. —Draco se encontró queriéndose levantar de nuevo ante la descripción—. Y te sentirás desorientado por la medicina que he tenido que darte, es mucho más fuerte de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Digamos que nuestros suministros son limitados, después de todo estamos en guerra, la señorita Granger estará aquí pronto, no intente salir por su cuenta, señor Malfoy. No puedo garantizar que no te harán daño si alguien te ve escabullirte.

¡Ah! Así que estaba en algún escondite. ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, lo trajeron aquí? Seguramente sabían que no era prudente tener a un _mortífago_ tan cerca, aunque estuviera incapacitado. ¿Qué podría valer tanto el riesgo?

—De todos modos, no hay una maldita puerta —gruñó—. ¿Y por qué me ayudas?

Mirando alrededor buscando una respuesta, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo otra vez.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Malfoy.

Draco despertó despacio, inmediatamente frustrado de que otra vez se había quedado dormido. Estaba junto a las líneas enemigas, no podía permitirse ponerse en peligro. Ya estaba vulnerable, pero la medicación lo tenía extremadamente aturdido y le resultaba difícil mantenerse despierto.

Se las arregló para darle una débil mirada. —¿Dónde está Lovegood?

—Realmente no lo sé —dijo Hermione.

—¿Por qué me has curado? Espero que no esperes que caiga sobre ti para llenarte de gratitud.

Ella sonrió. —¿Gratitud? ¿De ti? No, no estaba esperando exactamente recibir algo a cambio, y mucho menos que me des las gracias.

—Bueno, bueno, porque no tendrás ninguna, ¿dónde está mi varita? —Dio una palmadita en la cama sin poder encontrarla.

—Lo siento, ¿esperabas mantenerla? Estoy segura de que te das cuenta de lo ingenuo que es pensar eso.

—Y estoy seguro de que te das cuenta de que eres una perra —dijo bruscamente.

—Por supuesto, ya te sientes un poco mejor —murmuró, con las mejillas enrojecidas—. Tal vez ya sea hora de irme.

—¡Espera! —dijo él, queriendo patearse por hablar antes de que su cerebro se lo hubiera dicho. Parecía ser su segunda naturaleza contrariarla, pero ella era su única oportunidad de descubrir lo que estaba haciendo aquí. Tenía que mantener su atención un poco más.

—Lo siento —él intentó.

Hermione levantó una ceja. —Por supuesto que no.

—No, no lo estoy —admitió—. Pero puedo tratar de mantener los insultos al mínimo si me dices qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí.

—Fuiste curado, te quedarás hasta que te hayas recuperado, y luego ya veremos.

—Pequeña verificación de la realidad, Granger, no tienes razón para hacer nada de esto, es peligroso tenerme aquí, y mucho más mantenerme vivo.

—Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo —dijo, masajear sus sienes.

—¿Así que te han pedido que hagas esto?, obviamente no estás contenta, ¿quién te dijo que me ayudases?

—Alguien está lleno de preguntas. Lo siento, pero eso no es algo que realmente voy a compartir contigo.

—¿Fue Lovegood? ¿Tiene esto que ver con ella teniendo... _visiones_? ¿O es una _profecía_?

Hermione lo miró fijamente. — ¿Te contó eso?

—No dijo lo que realmente era... sólo dijo que yo estaba involucrado. —Aún estaba molesto por eso. Si fue nombrado en una profecía, tenía el derecho de saber exactamente lo que decía.

Sus hombros se relajaron. —Luna parece pensar que tienes algunas cualidades ocultas dentro de ti, que nadie más puede ver, pero no, Luna no es la única responsable de este... —ella lo señaló vagamente—...Este lío.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Por favor, ¿Potter?

La mirada tranquila dejo su rostro. —No es Harry, por favor no digas su nombre.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tienes derecho a decir su nombre.

—¿Qué nombre? ¿Potter? —Estaba empezando a sentirse enojado otra vez, y era tan fácil irritarla—. ¿No quieres que un jodido _mortífago_ hable de tu pequeño novio?

—Detente.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Harry maldito Potter? ¿Niño dorado? ¿Cabeza rajada?

—Vete a la mierda —susurró, poniéndose de pie, con las manos temblorosas—. Luna debe estar loca, porque no hay nada bueno en ti.

—Tal vez deberías haberme dejado morir —susurró—. Especialmente considerando lo que acabas de traer sobre ti.

—¿Y eso sería, hmmm? ¿Realmente piensas que tus amigos _mortífagos_ van a venir por ti? He visto cómo trabajan, todo el mundo solo se preocupa de sí mismo. Nadie se arriesgaría a venir a buscarte, Malfoy. Te darán por muerto en cualquier momento.

Draco se tragó la incómoda sensación de vergüenza en su garganta. Jodida fuese su puñetera percepción. _«Bien»._ Realmente no tenía amigos, y los _mortífago_ matarían a sus compañeros si eso significaba más espacio para ellos. Estarían encantados si él nunca regresaba. Blaise podría preocuparse un poco.

Sin embargo, estaba olvidando algo.

—Puede que piense que me dejaran aquí para que me pudra, pero mi madre quemaría todo Londres antes de que me hagan daño... ella me está buscando, vendrá por ti, Granger.

Se alegró de ver que vacilaba ligeramente ante la amenaza.

—Deja que lo intente —se encogió de hombros—. No nos encontrará.

—Lo lamentarás —dijo, gritándole—. Estamos en algún lugar del metro, ¿no? El ruido en las paredes... sabía que era familiar, esos son los trenes, aquí es donde todos ustedes se han estado escondiendo. Ella va a localizarte, va a llegar a este lugar y me va a llevar a la mansión. Buena suerte escapar de la ira de un Malfoy, Granger.

—Estoy familiarizada con la ira de tu familia —le espetó—. Con la de tu padre, sobre todo.

—¡No dirás ni una palabra sobre mi padre!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer exactamente?

—No lo sé —dijo, hirviendo—. ¿Encontrar una manera de matar a Weasley una segunda vez?

La boca de Hermione se cerró bruscamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Granger... —Dijo Draco, repentinamente lamentando su arrebato. —Espera, no quise decir...

Un pequeño sonido escapó de sus labios y ella dio media vuelta, desapareciendo con un sonoro _CRACK_.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Draco agarró la primera cosa que pudo alcanzar, un vial vacío junto a su cama, y lo lanzó contra la pared donde se rompió creando un ligero sonido.

—Maldita sea, —murmuró. Había perdido el control de nuevo, y ahora su oportunidad para las recibir respuestas había desaparecido. Era como volver a _Hogwarts_... Lo volvía completamente loco. Sin embargo, eso era estúpido de su parte. Necesitaba información, y ella era la única persona que parecía adecuada para darlas. Nunca debería haber mencionado a Weasley. Fue un golpe bajo, incluso para él.

Draco se recostó en su cama para pensar. Ella volvería, se aseguró. Era demasiado curiosa para no hacerlo. Volvería e intentaría no gritarle. Así, cuando su madre viniera a por él, tendría algo útil que decirle.

Finalmente, se quedó dormido.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione nunca regresó. Estaba tan seguro de que lo haría, pero nunca lo hizo.

Draco pasó tres días solo en esa celda olvidada, con visitas ocasionales de Madam Pomfrey, que se negaba a decirle algo más aparte de cómo tener acceso a una puerta oculta al retrete. Las drogas lo tenían aturdido y con náuseas y sus heridas le _dolían_ horriblemente. El último día lo pasó completamente solo, paseando tanto como sus vendajes le permitirían, con sólo un plato de comida como compañía. Gritó contra las paredes, arrojando todo lo que podía encontrar en el suelo. Volteo las literas y tiró la vieja ropa de cama en una esquina. Deseaba poder incendiar el lugar.

¿Por qué lo habían curado si lo iban a dejar? ¿Por qué no dejarlo morir rápidamente? Muerto por volverse loco en una minúscula habitación mágica. Fantástico.

Al final del día, justo cuando empezaba a preguntarse cómo iba a conseguir comida si ellos no volvían, escuchó algo a lo lejos que sonaba vagamente como chispas. Contuvo la respiración, deseando tener su varita.

Repentinamente, en un torbellino de tela negra y cabello rubio, Narcissa Malfoy entró en la diminuta habitación.

—¿Draco? Gracias a Merlín. —Ella lo estrujo en un apretado abrazo, su cabello suave le hizo cosquillas en el rostro.

—Sabía que me encontrarías —dijo, con voz amortiguada, el alivio lo inundaba—. Les dije, les dije que lo harías.

—Por supuesto que sí, Draco. Dioses, he estado tan preocupada.

—Madre, escucha, esta es una especie de refugio... ellos se han estado escondiendo en el metro _muggle_ , por eso no hemos podido encontrarlos, tienen atención médica y Dios sabe qué más. La Resistencia ha sido tan fuerte, la Orden los apoya y probablemente los mantiene en marcha, tenemos que decirle al Señor Oscuro, él enviará tropas aquí... finalmente podremos atraparlos, podremos terminar con esto.

Narcissa lo dejó ir y sacudió la cabeza. —Acabo de registrar la zona, amor, la han abandonado por completo. Los túneles, sin duda, fueron habitados recientemente, pero ahora están vacíos, si tenían aquí un refugio o un cuartel general, ya no está aquí. Hasta donde pude ver... me temo que no tenemos nada que reportar.

Draco maldijo. Le habría gustado ver la expresión de Granger si traía a un ejército de _mortífagos_ a su casucha.

—Ten, ponte esto. Tengo la sensación de que tus viejas túnicas no te servirían si estuvieras gravemente herido. —Narcissa metió la mano en su bolsa negra y sacó un conjunto de túnicas. Empezó a ponérselas, agradecido por estar tapado, pero se estremeció por la forma en que el tejido raspaba las vendas.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó, arreglando la ropa lo mejor que pudo—. No es exactamente el primer lugar en el que uno pensaría buscar, odio decirlo, pero en realidad es un escondite decente.

—Esa es la cosa extraña —dijo—. Blaise dijo que te habían herido y que habías desaparecido, así que regué la noticia, no recibí una sola respuesta, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza cuando esto me fue enviado. —Ella le entregó un pequeño trozo de pergamino, y él entrecerró los ojos ante el desordenado garabato.

 _Estimada Sra. Malfoy,_

 _Su hijo está curado de su lesión, pero no pudimos hacer nada por su desafortunada personalidad. Por favor, búsquelo cuando sea conveniente. Hemos incluido un trasladador e instrucciones para volver a salir._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _La orden del Fénix._

—¿Te mandaron un trasladador? —dijo con incredulidad—. Ellos sólo... ¿Te lo entregaron?

—Parece ser que sí.

—Ellos no son tímidos al respecto, tampoco, firmando con su nombre y todo. ¿Y qué quieren decir con «personalidad _desafortunada_ »? Granger obviamente escribió esto. Jodida perra.

—Draco —dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

—Pero madre, no entiendes... —Draco tragó pesadamente, preguntándose cómo iba a explicarle todo a ella. No sería capaz de mentir... vería a través de él en un segundo. Tendría que decirle una versión de la verdad le gustara o no.

—Yo no estaba solo herido, estaba muriendo, ellos... ellos me salvaron la vida. —Al decir las palabras en voz alta, se sintió particularmente incómodo por haberles ofrecido tan rápidamente al Señor Oscuro. Estaba en deuda con ellos ahora, lo quisiera o no. Miró culpablemente a su plato de comida. Podrían haberle permitido desangrarse, pero en lugar de eso lo curaron y luego desocuparon su base para su propia seguridad.

 _«Bastardos.»_

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él, pasando su mirada por su rostro. —¿Por qué harían eso?

—No estoy completamente seguro... pero puedo tener una idea, pero no creo que deba explicarte todo aquí.

Ella asintió, mirando alrededor de la sucia habitación. —Estoy de acuerdo, no tenemos idea de quién puede estar escuchando, tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro para hablar, debes decirme todo lo que pasó, todo lo que sabes, no estoy segura de dónde podría ser más seguro, pero no podemos ser vistos.

Draco movió los pies, incómodo. —Conozco un lugar, será seguro.

—... ¿Pero?

—Bueno... puede que no sea de tu agrado.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco jugueteó con el aza de su taza de café, tratando de decidir por qué pensó que era una buena idea. Narcissa le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—¿En dónde exactamente estamos?

—Se llama cafetería, madre.

Narcisa frunció el labio con desdén, mirando alrededor del pequeño restaurante _muggle_ con evidente repugnancia.

—¿Y cómo sabes de esto... esta cafetería?

—Uh, eso es un poco más difícil de explicar.

Un camarero interrumpió y preguntando por su orden, la cual Draco realizo por los dos, sin poder imaginar a su madre si supiera lo que iban a comer. Le había tomado el tiempo suficiente para intentarlo él mismo, pero eso fue hace meses. Estaba avergonzado de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. La primera comida que había tenido y que no fue preparada por los elfos domésticos, y la comía en un restaurante _muggle_. Al menos pagó todo con el dinero _muggle_ robado. No estaba a punto de convertirse en un Traidor a la sangre sólo porque le gustaba su comida.

Estaban en una cabina en el fondo del restaurante, que servía para protegerlos a ambos de miradas indiscretas. También le daba a Draco una vista directa de la puerta de entrada por si surgieran problemas. Una gran parte de él pensó que debía de estar loco para traer a su madre aquí... probablemente nunca había entrado en un establecimiento _muggle_ en su vida, y parecía homicidamente enojada por romper esa tradición. El resto de él pensó que era muy inteligente. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría pensar en buscar a los dos Malfoy sobrevivientes aquí. Podían hablar en relativa privacidad sin preocuparse por ser interceptados.

Su madre estaba murmurando algo entre dientes y se dio cuenta de que estaba lanzando encantamientos con su varita escondida bajo la mesa.

—Sólo algunas precauciones adicionales —dijo ella, escondiendo su varita en su túnica—. Por favor, Draco, distráeme de nuestro entorno y cuéntame todo.

Él empezó a hablar.

Era en su mayor parte le conto la verdad. Admitió pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo en el metro, pero él oculto la verdadera razón por la que quería escapar. Su madre no necesitaba saber que había estado soñando sobre dejar el servicio al Señor Oscuro. En su lugar, dijo que quería aclarar su mente, dijo que la guerra lo estaba agotando. Eso era ciertamente parte de ello. Era una mentira por omisión.

Cuando llegó a la parte donde Luna apareció junto a él en la plataforma, las cejas de Narcissa se levantaron hasta casi desaparecer en su cabello. Luego mencionó la visión.

—Dijo que tuvo una visión, ¿te dijo sobre qué era?

—No... Solo dijo que estaba involucrado de alguna manera.

—Interesante. ¿Hubo alguna razón por la que no la mataste? —Ella lo miraba con curiosidad.

Draco se ruborizó de vergüenza. —Yo... no lo pensé —dijo—. Me estaba dando información.

—Podrías haberla torturado.

—Estábamos en un espacio _muggle_ lleno de gente, no pensé que sería posible someterla sin ser notado.

Narcissa asintió, aparentemente satisfecha con su explicación. Se sintió aliviado. Le sorprendió tanto como a cualquiera que en realidad no le importara la locura de Luna. Ella no trató de ocultarlo como todos los demás.

Continuó explicándole que le golpearon con el _Corpus_ _Clavus_. —Antes de que me preguntes por qué no fui a la mansión, es porque sabía que nuestra gente no tenía la cura, Luna me había dicho que volviera al metro si necesitaba ayuda y...

—Draco, no tienes que explicarme tus acciones, me siento extremadamente aliviada de que hayas elegido buscar ayuda donde lo hiciste. No habrías sobrevivido de otra manera.

Draco soltó un suspiro agradecido. Lo último que necesitaba era que su madre se diera cuenta de lo vacilante que era su lealtad.

Luego le explicó sobre Hermione Granger y el tratamiento que le dieron.

Narcissa aspiró entre dientes. —Esa es la ingeniosa nacida _muggle_ , sí, la que te disgustaba en la escuela.

Draco se rio entre dientes, golpeando el salero. —Eso es un eufemismo, no nos llevábamos bien, y ciertamente no nos llevamos bien ahora.

—Pero ella te salvó la vida y te consiguió atención médica.

—Ella lo hizo —dijo, tomando un fuerte interés en el desgastado paño que cubría la mesa. _«¿Cachemira? Terrible elección_ »—. Todavía no entiendo por qué.

Hubo una pausa, un momento donde todo lo que podían oír era el zumbido de las conversaciones que ocurrían en el pequeño restaurante, el tintineo de los vasos y el sonido chisporroteante de la carne en la parrilla.

—Me alegro de que lo haya hecho, Draco.

—No me gusta estar en deuda con ella, madre.

—Y, aun así.

—Y, aun así.

Narcissa tarareo para sí misma, y asintió distraídamente, apartando su plato vacío. Draco lo miró, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que había comido mientras hablaban. Aparentemente ambos Malfoy tenían una debilidad por la cocina _muggle_ grasienta. Que ridículo. Desafortunadamente nunca sería capaz de burlarse de ella; probablemente quemaría el lugar en represalia.

—Draco —dijo ella, su voz era clara y autoritaria una vez más—. Creo que lo mejor es que no menciones nada de esto en la mansión, tendrían demasiadas preguntas, y podrías arriesgarte a mancillar tu buen nombre, y creo que sabemos muy poco sobre las motivaciones de la Orden para adivinar lo que están planeando, y casi no sabemos nada acerca de esta supuesta visión, sería peligroso hablar de tu experiencia hasta que aclaremos esos puntos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió.

—Vamos a tener que andar con cuidado alrededor de cómo sobreviviste, voy a propagar la noticia de que te lesionaste y que tu memoria esta borrosa, pero que fuiste capaz de recuperarte por tu cuenta antes de que te encontrara. Esto te dará un poco de tiempo libre de las batallas, lo necesitas.

—De acuerdo.

—Mientras tanto, consultaré con mis fuentes para ver si podemos aprender más sobre la Orden. Es evidente que están tramando algo, y por cualquier razón quieren asegurarse de que permanezcas ileso.

Draco asintió, deslizando unos billetes bajo su vaso y se levantó para marcharse. —Tiene que ver con la visión, veré si puedo encontrar a Luna nuevamente, nada tendrá sentido hasta que sepamos por qué arriesgarían tanto para curarme.

Los dos Malfoy dejaron la cafetería por la puerta trasera, dirigiéndose al callejón para que con Draco, quien todavía estaba sin varita, pudieran aparecerse junto a la mansión.

Como tal, no vieron al gorrión posado en el letrero de neón de la cafetería, chirriando con estridentes gritos de pánico hacia la calle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Tres.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola mis amores! ¿cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció este regalito de fin de año? Les tengo un super comunicado, que es importante, resulta que el próximo año comenzare a preparar mi tesis (yaii) y eso quiere decir que voy a concentrar un 98% de mi tiempo en la universidad, por lo que no tendría tiempo para los fics, es muy probable que apenas si me pase por la página. La verdad de las cosas es que eso me pone en un aprieto con respecto a los próximos capítulos de las historias en las que estoy trabajando, no me gustaría dejarlos todo el 2018 sin capítulos nuevos, no seria justo para ustedes mis lectores y tampoco para los autores originales de las historias. Así que he tomado la decisión de entrar en un hiatus temporal (enero-febrero-marzo) de actualizaciones, por lo que esto sería lo último mío que verán hasta abril. Este hiatus lo aprovechare al máximo para avanzar lo mas que pueda las historias, y así cuando llegue el inicio de mis clases y de preparar mi tan temida tesis, tenga ya capítulos listos que iré publicando gradualmente. Creo que esta es la decisión más acertada, digo, es preferible posponer las actualizaciones (porque antes de subir un capitulo, yo pierdo mucho tiempo revisando que todo quede bien y revisando los comentarios que debo responder, escribiendo estas notas, etc) y dedicarme por completo a empezar y terminar capítulos como loca, porque entre esperar 3 meses por un capitulo nuevo; a esperar todo un año, creo que nos conviene más la segunda opción. Espero no me odien por esto.

Los quiero un montón. Y nos vemos en unos 3 meses más. Mil besos y felices fiestas.

 _Guest Guest:_ no hubo mucho desarrollo de dramione aquí, pero al menos interactuaron un poco más, y eso siempre se aprecia. ¿Verdad que sí? Luna es genial. Awww… muchas gracias.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s/ 10692523 /1/ One-of-the-Monsters

 **N** aoko **I** chigo _mother of dogs_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**galfoy**_ y fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

Milagrosamente la mansión estaba tranquila cuando Draco y Narcissa llegaron al punto de aparición. Los dos se sintieron incómodos.

—Debe haber habido otra incursión —murmuró Narcissa con las cejas fruncidas—. No escuché hablar de eso, que extraño.

—Estabas buscándome —dijo Draco. —Probablemente sólo surgió inesperadamente.

—Hmm. —Narcisa estaba claramente poco convencida. Se volvió hacia Draco y le apretó el brazo—. Voy a mi reunión diaria con el Señor Oscuro, recuerda Draco: ni una palabra a nadie sobre lo que realmente te pasó, necesitaremos manejar esto con mucho cuidado.

—Por supuesto.

Lo besó en la mejilla y se volvió para alejarse.

—Madre, espera. —Draco extendió la mano y arrancó algo de su hombro, examinando el objeto. Era una pluma negra.

—Debí de haberla recogido en aquel asqueroso restaurante _muggle_ —dijo Narcissa, tomándola en sus dedos con una mirada de disgusto—. Podrían usar elfos domésticos allí.

Dejando caer la pluma al suelo, ella le sonrió y se alejó. Con un simple ajuste de su postura, Narcissa Malfoy se transformó de madre cuidadora a estratega mayor de los _mortífagos_. Draco la observó irse, preguntándose si alguna vez dejaría de sentirse impresionado por cómo imponía respeto con nada más que una desaprobadora ceja arqueada y una mirada amenazadora.

 _«¿Qué vendría de su encuentro con el Señor Oscuro?»,_ se preguntó. Sus discusiones deben ser muy extrañas. El Señor Oscuro solía ser mucho más activo en la guerra, haciendo reuniones regularmente con los _mortífagos_ e incluso mostrándose en las batallas más grandes, aterrorizando a la Resistencia con su presencia. Su madre tenía razón, sin embargo... el Señor Oscuro se había quedado callado. Draco ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo vio aterrorizando la mansión, se quedaba en el ala este del edificio y rara vez salía.

Tal vez había renunciado.

Uno podía tener esperanza.

A los _mortífagos_ no parecía importarles tener un Señor Oscuro más moderado, significaba que menos de ellos terminaban torturados cuando las cosas iban mal. Sólo la tía Bella parecía perturbada. Draco la había oído preguntarle a su madre en varias ocasiones, preguntándole si sospechaba que algo le pasaba. En este punto era difícil decir si era paranoia o realismo.

Narcissa siempre se encogía de hombros. Si no quería que lo supieran, tendrían que esperar hasta que él decidiera explicarlo, le dijo. Draco estaba dispuesto a estar de acuerdo. El Señor Oscuro podría estar en la puerta de la muerte y no se enterarían de nada a menos que él mismo se los contara.

No es que realmente pudiera morir. Draco sabía todo acerca de los _Horrocrux_ , era una cosa que su padre le había confiado. Era aterrador saber que nunca se desharían de él.

Dioses, todo esto era un desastre.

La pluma yacía en el suelo, y Draco la aplastó con su bota. Había algo molestando en su cerebro, algo que debía recordar.

Lo recordaría más tarde. Él apretó los dientes y comenzó el largo paseo hasta sus aposentos, trataría de arreglar el lío en su cabeza.

Después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, Draco se sintió significativamente refrescado, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, masajeaba el puente de su nariz. Todavía había tanto que no sabía, tanto que no entendía. Granger podría haber tenido la reputación de una gran inteligencia en la escuela, pero Draco sabía que ella no hacía cosas al azar. Él siempre había sido rápido para ver las conexiones, rápido para resolver _puzzles_. Sin embargo, este tema en particular estaba más allá de él. Era un enredo total y simplemente no tenía todos los hechos.

Parándose delante de su espejo, evaluó el daño en su pecho. La cicatriz era algo fea. La maldición que había devorado su carne le dejó una furiosa cicatriz de piel rugosa en forma de círculo rojo sobre su esternón. Se veía vagamente como un blanco. Parecía apropiado, de alguna manera. Sin embargo, sabía que podía haber sido mucho peor. Si Granger no lo hubiera encontrado... bueno, no tiene sentido pensar en eso ahora. Estaba dividido entre estar furioso con ella por existir y estar agradecido por dejar de lado su clara aversión por él para salvarle la vida. La acción era admirable, incluso él podía admitirlo. Era mucho mejor ignorando su rivalidad cuando era necesario. Nunca había sido muy bueno en olvidar rencores pasados, incluso en sus días de escuela. Si sus posiciones hubieran sido revertidas, él sencillamente la habría dejado morir.

Mirando hacia atrás, hacia su discusión, él todavía lamentaba haber perdido el control de la manera en que lo hizo. Era inútil haberla provocado de esa manera, claramente no quería hablar de Potter o de Weasley. Debería haber abandonado el tema y concentrarse en obtener información. Después de todo, había tantas cosas que él podría haberle preguntado, tantas cosas que él quería averiguar. Nunca espero hablar con un miembro de la Orden sin que fuera en un interrogatorio. Esa fue una oportunidad desperdiciada.

Y, honestamente, deseaba no haber asustado a su única compañía real por lo que terminó siendo una recuperación bastante incómoda. Las drogas que _Madame_ Pomfrey le había dado se sentían como lodo en sus venas, pero al menos el dolor de la herida había desaparecido. Siquiera una gruñona Granger hubiera sido mejor que mirar las paredes, preguntándose si alguna vez lo encontrarían, sudando por la agonía. _Madame_ Pomfrey le hablaba sólo en términos médicos, claramente no le gustaba el hecho de que estuviera allí.

Con ese pensamiento, Draco se acordó de algo que le había estado molestando desde que empezó toda esta situación, había ido al metro porque Luna le había dicho que allí lo ayudarían. Había tenido razón al respecto.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba Luna?

Había empezado todo esto por sus vagas advertencias. Ahora se encontraba en un espacio intermedio, entre su realidad como _mortífago_ y su extraña deuda con la Orden. Había querido una respuesta. Sospechaba que Luna lo sabía. ¿Era esta su oportunidad? ¿Cuál era el papel de Luna en todo? Junto a Granger, Luna era como una especie de extraña hada soñadora con ocasionales momentos de lucidez. Granger era directa, por lo menos. Ella te diría algo o no lo haría, sin juegos. Luna te cantaría en francés y luego te diría que debería limpiar todo.

El universo era malvado al ponerlo entre una enojada y odiosa _Gryffindor_ y una _Ravenclaw_ loca.

Sin embargo, obviamente faltaba algo de información crucial. Si iba a ser de alguna utilidad, necesitaba conocer esa profecía. Era claramente la razón por la que la Orden se había molestado en salvarlo, y cualquier cosa que pudiera convencerlos de hacer algo tan drástico debería tener serias implicaciones para la guerra.

Draco resolvió salir de nuevo a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a Luna. Debía haber algo que él pudiera hacer para convencerla de compartir la profecía. No hace mucho tiempo, Draco la hubiera torturado por la información sin dudar. Su madre lo habría sugerido. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado para él, ya no podía negarlo.

Los asesinatos, la tortura... eran un peso para su alma, lo que lo llevaba a un mundo que no conocía muy bien.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Debió haberse quedado dormido, porque se despertó con un golpe en la puerta.

—¡Draco, compañero, abre!

Draco se deslizó fuera de la cama y caminó vacilante hacia la puerta, su mente aun sintiéndose borrosa por los efectos de la medicación.

—¿Blaise?

Su amigo lo aplastó en un fuerte abrazo, golpeándolo en la espalda.

—Tranquilo compañero... todavía estoy sanando —él gimió.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo Blaise, sonriendo—. Me encontré con tu madre, me dijo que te había encontrado y también que te las habías arreglado para curarte a ti mismo, con lo que sea que te golpearon, pensamos que habías muerto.

—Una especie de hechizo que quemaba —mintió—. Me golpeó en el pecho, así que terminó siendo peligrosa, yo estaba demasiado desorientado para regresar de inmediato, me curé una vez que tuve mi cabeza en orden.

—Bueno, me alegro de que hayas llegado a casa —dijo—. No sería divertido tratar de encontrar otro peleador tan bueno como tú.

Draco sonrió débilmente. Blaise siempre había estado envidioso de los éxitos de Draco en las batallas, Zabini siempre pensaba en cómo debía trabajar para poder mejorar. Como si fuera algún tipo de juego.

—Hablando de... —Blaise estalló en una sonrisa diferente, a Draco no le gustaba en absoluto— Acabamos de regresar de una incursión, y fuimos recompensados. Tenemos un premio. Ya la conoces. Se divierten un poco con ella en las mazmorras en este momento, pero la estoy dejando para que tu decidas que hacer. No te voy a decir el nombre sin embargo... quiero que te sorprendas.

Draco sintió que su corazón se apretaba, y un frío sentimiento se hundió en su estómago. ¿Capturaron a Granger? ¿Le hicieron daño? No importaba su mezquina rivalidad, no podía dejarla ser desgarrada por los animales que llamaba colegas. Jesús, él sabía lo que pasaba en esas mazmorras.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando con ella? —preguntó, esperando que Blaise no notara el horror en su voz, su miedo a la respuesta.

—Sólo unas pocas horas, todavía lucha, por si quieres ir.

Tenía que ser Granger. Si alguien era un luchador, era ella. Joder, ¿cómo se dejó atrapar? Justo en este momento... Justo ahora cuando realmente necesitaba que ella permaneciera escondida. La idea de ella en esas mazmorras sucias le hacía sentirse enfermo.

—No puedo ir, mi varita no está —dijo.

—Está justo ahí —rio Blaise, señalando el alféizar de la ventana. Verdaderamente, la varita de Draco descansaba allí como si acabaran de dejarla caer hace un momento. ¿Estaba abierta esa ventana cuando entró? Seguramente no.

Draco se acercó y la levantó, frunciendo el ceño. Definitivamente era su varita, conocía cada grieta, cada espiral, cada abolladura.

Pero, ¿cómo había llegado allí?

—Mira, yo sé que tu mente probablemente está dispersa por el hechizo y todo, pero realmente tienes que bajar a las mazmorras —se quejó Blaise—. No puedo garantizar que sobreviva mucho tiempo, no quiero que te lo pierdas.

Draco de repente se sintió muy pesado.

—Llévame allí —dijo, entrando en el personaje. Si iba a ver a Granger en esas condiciones, no podría hacer nada. Tendría que ser frío y cerrado para poder decidir qué hacer. Una terrible tristeza se apoderó de él. Por mucho que se esforzara por escapar de esta vida, siempre volvía a encontrarlo.

El paseo a las mazmorras se sentía como una sentencia de muerte. Blaise estaba prácticamente silbando de júbilo a su lado. Draco imaginó asesinarlo en variadas y creativas maneras. La idea no le molestaba; tal vez su aversión por matar era más selectiva de lo que solía ser. Con mucho gusto le daría a Blaise una maldición en este momento, y la fantasía era la única cosa que mantenía las rodillas estables.

Era preocupante lo rápido que había pasado de querer matar a Granger a querer ahorrarle el terror que debía sentir. Ella no le agradaba, pero era lo menos que podía hacer. No estaría vivo si no fuera por sus esfuerzos. Ella lo odiaba, y todavía lo había salvado.

El olor a humedad de las mazmorras empezaba a llegar a su nariz, moho y sangre vieja, excremento, piedra antigua. Una vida de nunca oler esto otra vez era algo que ansiaba. Intentó imaginarse el rostro de Granger, cómo se vería una vez que la encontrara. ¿Estaría furiosa o rota? ¿Lo miraría a los ojos?

Sus pesados pies bajaron por las escaleras después de Blaise, tratando de mantener su expresión de indiferencia, aunque el olor se hacía más fuerte. Dobló la esquina, cada instinto de su cuerpo le gritaba que debía huir.

Miró hacia la celda.

Luna estaba acurrucada en un rincón, cubierta de sangre.

—Oh, bueno —susurró ella—. Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Te acuerdas de ella, verdad Draco? —sonrió Blaise—. Es Lunática Lovegood. Ella estaba loca en la escuela, pero es aún peor ahora. Sólo habla tonterías. Fue divertido al principio, pero ahora es molesto. Se mantiene diciendo que voy a tener una muerte terrible. Pienso que está un poco confundida. —Se tronó los nudillos y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Draco asintió atontado, tratando de evaluar el daño sin acercarse demasiado. Había sido golpeada. Su vestido color crema, ahora estaba rojizo y roto. Sus rodillas estaban desgarradas. Estaba vergonzosamente agradecido de que el vestido le cubriera los muslos... no quería saber qué le habían hecho.

Luna estaba hablando sola, balanceándose de un lado a otro. El moretón en su rostro ya empezaba a ponerse negro, y notó que estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

—¿ _Cruciatus_? —preguntó Draco, reconociendo los síntomas. Mantuvo su voz firme. Le arrancaría la garganta a Blaise, lo haría.

—Eso fue al principio —dijo Blaise con orgullo.

—¿De hecho le preguntaste algo? —dijo Draco, su ira comenzando a aparecer—. ¿Y si tiene información?

—Draco, ella estuvo cantando la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador durante aproximadamente una hora, no responde a las preguntas, es extravagante, no estamos recibiendo nada útil de ella, además está rota ahora.

—Bueno, con un carajo voy a intentarlo, observa cómo es nuestro trabajo real.

Draco se acercó a la esquina de Luna, tratando de parecer valiente. Dentro, se estaba desmoronando. Luna, había hablado con él amablemente cuando menos lo merecía. Luna, la que le sonrió tan brillantemente. Draco supuso, tristemente, que había empezado a pensar en ella como una amiga. Oh, esto fue realmente lamentable. Dos extrañas conversaciones y ella fue todavía más amable con él que cualquier otra persona que conociera.

Peor aún, no había pensado en Luna en absoluto cuando Blaise dijo que tenían un prisionero. Estaba demasiado concentrado en Hermione para darse cuenta de que Luna era un blanco.

No merecía amigos como ella.

Arrodillándose, Draco la fulmino con la mirada, esperando que la expresión enojada en su rostro engañara a los demás.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró.

Ella levantó la vista hacia su rostro, sus ojos estaban sorprendentemente claros.

—No estoy destinada a sobrevivir a esto —dijo con calma—. Nunca lo estuve.

—No hables así —siseó—. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

—Draco, incluso si lo haces, no sobreviviré a lo que me han hecho. Recuerdas lo que dije, ¿verdad?

Él frunció el ceño, repasando sus conversaciones anteriores en su cabeza.

—No quieres decir que…

—Sí.

—Cuando dijiste hazlo rápido... Quieres decir…

—Sí.

Ella continuó balanceándose y hablando consigo misma, y Draco no sabía si eso era para mantener su fachada o por el _cruciatus_.

—Por favor, no me obligues a hacer esto —suplicó en voz baja.

—No quiero hacerlo —murmuró—. Te lo estoy pidiendo como amiga.

Tragó saliva tratando se deshacerse del nudo en su garganta. —Los amigos no... los amigos no...

—Draco, no quiero imaginarme cómo sería la vida si tuviera que sobrevivir a esto. —Estaba seseando, y se dio cuenta tardíamente de que le habían roto los dientes.

 _«Los mataré a todos»._

—Después tendrás que ir con ella.

—¿Quién?

—Hermione —dijo ella con paciencia.

—¿No podemos hablar de Granger ahora? Ella es intolerable... ella es...

—Está sola, como tú, no es tan fuerte como parece, tienes que ayudarla.

—Luna...

—Por favor.

—Oi, Draco, ¿estás charlando sobre el clima allá? —gritó Blaise. Los matones a su alrededor se rieron entre dientes.

Algo dentro de Draco cedió. Odiaba, odiaba que ella le pidiera esto. Pedir su misericordia de la última forma en que quería dársela.

Odiaba que ella también tuviera razón. Probablemente ella no sobreviviría a esto, y someterla a otro día de tortura antes de que su cuerpo cediera sería inimaginablemente cruel.

—Has sido muy amable conmigo —dijo, sonriendo tristemente.

—Como tú lo serás conmigo —dijo ella.

—Hazme enojar —susurró Draco.

Luna sonrió, una sonrisa brillante y dulce como esa vez en el tren.

—Gracias, Draco —dijo ella.

Y entonces ella le escupió, la sangre acuosa le golpeó en el rostro.

Fue perfecto, de verdad. Estaba devastado al admitirlo.

—¡Que despreciable perra! —rugió el levantó su varita, recordando la valiosa lección que le enseñó su tía todos aquellos años atrás.

A veces es más amable matarlos rápidamente.

— _Avada Kedavra_. —La luz verde envolvió a Luna, que parecía extrañamente pacífica, incluso cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

—Tú tenías razón —refunfuñó mientras los matones aplaudían—. Completamente loca.

—Eres legendario, amigo —dijo Blaise.

Draco se secó el rostro con la manga, respondiendo con un encogimiento de hombros. —Voy a volver a la cama, no me despiertes a menos que sea importante, no quiero que me molesten.

Se esforzó mucho por no mirar hacia atrás, al cuerpo de Luna mientras salía de las mazmorras. Pero no lo consiguió.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco no tenía intención de volver a la cama. Ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez podría volver a dormir.

Esta vez, él tomaría el consejo que le dieron. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione. Tenía que poner un puñetero esfuerzo para mantener la paz. Tenía que averiguar que pasaba.

Apretando su capa alrededor de sus hombros, salió a la noche, usando uno de los muchos pasillos conocidos sólo por la familia Malfoy, como debería ser. La idea de que todos los mortífagos desfilaran alrededor de su casa ancestral lo volvía furioso. Nunca debería haber sido elegida como su base. Hasta su padre lo había odiado cuando estaba vivo.

 _«Que se joda el Señor Oscuro y su sangrienta y loca guerra»._

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco estuviera en la plataforma del metro, mirando alrededor sin entusiasmo un gorrión. Al final, vio que se alzaba sobre un haz de luz, parpadeando hacia él. Esta vez no estaba chirriando. Que extraño. Siempre era tan enloquecedor.

Supuso que en realidad no importaba. El mundo entero se sentía tranquilo. Tal vez el pájaro comprendió. El nudo en su garganta se negó a desaparecer, y él furiosamente se limpió la humedad ardiente de sus ojos. Draco no había llorado desde que estaba en _Hogwarts_ , justo antes de que Potter lo maldijera. El llanto era un signo de debilidad.

Bueno, que así sea. Pensar en la boca rota de Luna y su pobre cuerpo dañado, seguro que no lo hizo sentirse fuerte.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Sabiendo que él era responsable de terminar la vida de Luna, una amiga real, si lo que ella dijo era verdad, lo había destruido.

Una ráfaga de viento anunció la llegada del tren, y él se encaminó, hasta el asiento de la esquina, cerrando los ojos. Hermione vendría por él, no tenía ninguna duda.

Tragando con fuerza, Draco apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana mientras el tren salía de la estación.

La esperaría.

Esperaría, y luego le explicaría todo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Cuatro**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Y finalmente se terminó el hiatus de actualizaciones, ¡Yaaaaiiiii! Fueron unos meses largos, y creo que una parte de mi murió de agotamiento, pero lo logre, avance un montón todas las historias, por lo que de ahora en adelante me dedicare a terminar la investigación para mi tesis y a subir los capítulos cuando ya estén revisados y perfectos. Obviamente no voy a poder pasarme mucho por aquí, pero al menos sepan que las actualizaciones van a ir si o si todos los meses, hasta que se me termine el material, después ya van a tener que esperar hasta que tenga tiempo libre.

Espero que el tiempo de espera valiera la pena, los quiero un mucho y gracias por seguir conmigo en este loco viaje que son los fics.

XOXO

Guest Guest: Aquí está la actualización, espero te gustara el capítulo.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s/ 10692523 /1/ One-of-the-Monsters

 **N** aoko **I** chigo _**mother of dogs**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J. K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**galfoy** _y fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**._

 **xxx**

Draco mantuvo los ojos cerrados, escuchando a los viajeros y el ruido de las vías, tratando desesperadamente de no pensar en la sangrante boca de Luna, en sus dientes rotos o en la luz verde que se la llevó tan rápidamente. ¿Por qué no pudo haber encontrado una salida? Tal vez había algo que podría haber hecho... Someter a Blaise y a sus matones, brindarle atención médica inmediata, o cualquier cosa.

Pero, por supuesto, la mansión no era un lugar donde pudiera esconder con éxito a un prisionero, no sin atraer el tipo de atención que les traería problemas a ambos. Todavía estaba en recuperación y ciertamente no estaba en su mejor forma. Había demasiadas formas de que las cosas empeoraran. Si pensaba que la tortura de los _mortífagos_ era mala, si el Señor Oscuro se enteraba de que estaba tratando de rescatar a Luna, su castigo sería impensable. Ni siquiera su madre podría escapar del castigo simplemente por ser de su sangre.

Además, estaba el misterioso asunto de como su varita regresó a él.

Tantas incógnitas. Tantos cabos sueltos. Odiaba no estar así de confundido.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que desapareciera el parloteo en el vagón, como él esperaba. El _clack_ _clack_ de las vías continuó, balanceando el tren suavemente.

Ella lo había encontrado.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver inmediatamente que ella ya lo sabía. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas y húmedas y lo miraba con temor.

—Lo siento, Granger —dijo, y esta vez lo quiso decir.

La escuchó suspirar, y su rostro se derrumbó de dolor.

—Esperaba que ella estuviera equivocada —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa—. Esperaba que ella estuviera confundida cuando me dijo lo que iba a pasar con ella.

—¿Se equivocó muchas veces?

—Nunca, en realidad —señaló, sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos llorosos—. No cuando lo vio, ya sabes... En su mente, era una tontería de mí, pero no podía imaginarla morir así.

—Granger, la habían torturado... En realidad, no crees que yo...

—No, lo entiendo, sé lo que hicieron, me doy cuenta de que estabas ayudando, ella también lo sabía.

Apretó sus manos llenas de cicatrices, frotándolas nerviosamente contra los muslos. —He perdido a muchos de ellos, Luna era una de las únicas amigas que me quedaban.

—Tienes a Potter —dijo Draco amargamente—. Siempre parece que tienes a Potter.

—Claro —contestó, apretando las manos contra sus sucios pantalones—. De todos modos, no sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto.

—Porque te guste o no, nos hemos quedado atrapados juntos, tú sabes que es verdad, Luna, obviamente, pensó que necesitábamos trabajar juntos, y aunque no voy a fingir que me hizo reír, es probable que tuviera razón.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, pero ella no discutió el punto.

—Estoy tratando de decir... Mierda, Granger, odio hablar de estas cosas. Estoy tratando de decirte que no estoy terriblemente interesado en que mi lado gane. Quiero que la guerra termine, y yo no quiero que el Señor Oscuro siga estando entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, limpiándose los ojos. —No me di cuenta que Luna tuvo un efecto tan grande en ti.

—Era amable —murmuró—. Fue agradable hablar con alguien que no asumía lo peor de mí, incluso cuando tenía todas las razones para hacerlo.

—¿Y fue solo eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Eso fue todo?

—Bueno, yo no quería besuquearme con ella, si eso es lo que estás diciendo... Simplemente ella parecía... —se interrumpió, sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo al decir todo. Tenía que mantener la calma. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo— Ella parecía pensar que tenía algo que ofrecer, aparte de matar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Hermione—. Incluso yo puedo ver eso.

—No has sido terriblemente clara al respecto —gruñó.

—Bueno, perdóname por no ser una patética aduladora, no te voy a halagar cuando todo lo que haces es insultarme.

Ambos se detuvieron, dándose cuenta de que estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Draco apretó los dientes y miró sus botas. Llevaría mucho esfuerzo mantener su temperamento bajo control a su alrededor, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar contigo —dijo ella, torpemente—. Sobre cualquier cosa, y mucho menos esto.

—Eso es verdad —respondió—. Sé que no nos llevamos bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo —murmuró, mirando al suelo.

Draco la miró cuidadosamente, tratando de averiguar cómo debía seguir la conversación. Ambos habían cambiado tanto desde sus días escolares. El estrés de la guerra había envejecido a Hermione un poco, pero él no tampoco era inmune a los efectos del tiempo. Seguía siendo bonita, por supuesto; podía admitir que la había encontrado extrañamente atractiva en la escuela, aunque se distrajera con su estado de sangre. Su belleza era diferente ahora, sin embargo. Más seria. La ira y la tristeza brillaban a través de sus rasgos la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando ella no estaba hablando. Los momentos despreocupados que recordaba de ella en _Hogwarts_ habían desaparecido. Parecía que el peso del mundo estaba sobre sus hombros.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente. Luego miró por la ventana.

—Parece extraño, pensar en Luna como una vidente —Draco dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Siempre pensé que estaba loca.

Esto consiguió sacarle una risa ahogada. —La adivinación y la magia relacionadas siempre me enfurecieron; qué disciplina tan poco fiable.

—Absolutamente. ¡Amplíen sus mentes! —dijo, haciendo una mala imitación de la profesora Trelawney, tratando de aliviar el ambiente—. Qué par de tonterías.

—Dios, lo sé, odiaba a esa mujer —dijo Hermione, olisqueando y secándose las mejillas con la manga.

—¿Granger odiando a un maestro? —bromeó—. ¿Qué sigue...? ¿Un mortífago montado en el metro?

Ambos se sonrieron y luego, recordaron por qué estaban allí, y sus sonrisas cayeron.

 _«Esta fue una charla sorprendentemente fácil_ », pensó Draco. Quizás no estaban tan perdidos después de todo. Sólo tenían que hacer el esfuerzo.

El pensamiento le hizo sentir momentáneamente valiente.

—Odio que tuviera que ser yo la que terminara con esto... de matarla —dijo Draco—. Es mucho más difícil de lo que solía ser, para mí. —Ya no tenía sentido ocultárselo. Si Hermione usara esta conversación contra él más tarde, bueno, que así sea.

—Me imagino, sobre todo por que eras su amigo.

—Apenas nos conocíamos.

—Está bien, Malfoy, ella era tu amiga de todas formas, sé cómo es.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —dijo, aturdido—. ¿Cómo puedes saber cómo es esto?

La expresión afable de su rostro cayó, y ella apartó la mirada de él, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, viendo pasar las estaciones.

Finalmente, Draco habló. —Cuéntame sobre el truco del tren.

Hermione exhaló, claramente aliviada ante la pregunta.

—Hacemos un espejo en los vagones de tren... creábamos una capa mágica encima del tren _muggle_ , es un hechizo genial, en realidad, son como trenes fantasmas, un hechizo muy emocionante... McGonagall pensó en eso, en cualquier caso, nos permitió ayudar a las familias a escapar, venían al metro y los encontrábamos, los llevábamos a un lugar seguro, los ocultábamos y les buscábamos atención médica.

—Las fronteras están cerradas, Inglaterra está patrullada constantemente, no hay manera de salir de aquí.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de la misma forma que cuando estaban en la escuela, cuando ella era muy inteligente. —Ya sabes la respuesta: hay más de un centenar de estaciones no utilizadas en el metro, algunas están cerradas, otras nunca se han abierto, hemos establecido una base en todas ellas. Tu gente no nos podía encontrar allí, demasiado _muggle_ para ellos, demasiado escondidas, además están todas muy protegidas y nos mudábamos constantemente, algunas de ellas se han convertido en pequeñas aldeas, por eso hemos durado tanto tiempo.

Draco no pudo evitar silbar, bajo y largo. La red era mucho más extensa de lo que se había dado cuenta. Lástima que no pudiera decirle a su madre lo equivocada que había estado cuando dijo que todo estaba desierto. Hubiera sido una información valiosa. —Impresionante.

—Ciertamente yo lo pensé.

—Presumida.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ante su tono de voz.

—No es por quejarme ni nada... Pero ¿por qué te has sentido cómoda compartiendo esa información conmigo?

Ella lo miró muy seriamente. —Luna confió en ti, así que también trato de confiar en ti.

—¿Es eso sabio?

Se encogió de hombros. —No estoy segura, no sé cuánto puedo decirte todavía, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo.

—¿Y si cambio de opinión? —Draco se preguntaba siempre esas cosas. Todavía no estaba seguro de cuál era su papel en esto. ¿Cambiaba oficialmente de lado? Parecía ser así. Dioses, la idea de darle la espalda a su madre le hacía doler el estómago.

—Probablemente muera en esta guerra de todos modos, Malfoy, yo también podría correr el riesgo.

Draco frunció el ceño, molesto por la idea. —Prefiero que no lo hicieras.

—¿Tomar el riesgo?

—En realidad, morir.

Se encogió de hombros. —Ya veremos, sinceramente no espero que estés muy de nuestro lado cuando suceda.

—Si sucede, Granger... Y, sin embargo, preferiría que nadie muera ante mí. —No quería explicarle que pensó que estaba atrapada en las mazmorras. No quería explicarle cómo sintió pánico, y culpa. Ella no lo creería, de todos modos.

Definitivamente no quería mencionar que su compañía, a pesar de estar lejos de estar cómodo, era algo que necesitaba en este momento. Blaise era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo, y Draco ya estaba planeando la muerte de Blaise con horribles detalles.

—Escucha —Draco dijo, lamiéndose los labios, tratando de decidir cómo abordar el siguiente tema—, Luna dijo que había una profecía, dijo que yo estaba involucrado, tengo que asumir que también fue la razón por la que me salvaste la vida. —Él la miró, esperando una negación, y simplemente consiguió de ella un parpadeo nervioso—. Bueno, está bien, así que parece que estamos trabajando juntos aquí, tú y yo, y yo soy el único que no conoce el final de la historia.

Draco se le acercó. —Granger, deja que te ayude, cuéntame la profecía, cuéntame el plan... Tal vez pueda ser útil.

Hermione suspiró. —Me imaginé que me lo preguntarías.

—¿Y tú respuesta?

—No puedo decirte todo, pero te diré la profecía por lo menos. Sin embargo, necesito mostrarte algo primero. Nuestra parada se acerca.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione salió a la plataforma y caminó deliberadamente entre la multitud, con Draco siguiéndola muy de cerca. Llegaron a una puerta, aparentemente utilizada para guardar suministros de limpieza, y se abrió silenciosamente ante la varita de Hermione. Draco observó, interesado en ver cómo había estado moviéndose sin ser vista durante tanto tiempo.

Ninguno de los _muggle_ los notó. Tendría que preguntarle sobre eso después.

Dentro había un largo túnel, claramente mágico, ya que ningún _muggle_ habría notado la excavación a través de las paredes del metro. Además, todo se habría derrumbado.

—¿Qué ven los _muggle_ si entran en esta puerta? —preguntó mientras entraban en la abertura.

—Sólo un armario, tuberías oxidadas y una vieja fregona, pero se confunden violentamente, así que nadie se ha atrevido a entrar. Tendrían que estar acompañados por un miembro de la Orden para acceder al túnel de todos modos.

—Brillante —respiró.

Podría haber jurado que se ruborizó un poco por el elogio.

—Era necesario —respondió—. La Orden tiene tan pocos miembros hoy en día, pero nuestro trabajo es importante, así que tenemos que permanecer ocultos y, como ustedes ya saben, ayudamos a la Resistencia en todo lo posible, así que tenía que ser inteligente para trabajar.

—¿Así que en realidad manejas la Resistencia?

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras comenzaban a bajar por el túnel. —Neville, en realidad, los encabeza, les ofrecemos orientación, ayudamos, pero son ellos los que están en el frente, tenemos misiones ligeramente diferentes.

Draco trató de imaginar a Neville Longbottom dirigiendo un ejército como la Resistencia. Sacudió la imagen de su cabeza. Había tanto que asimilar de una vez, que se le hacía difícil.

—Luna dijo que Potter estaba completando su misión final. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Hermione tropezó, y Draco extendió la mano para estabilizarla. Se aclaró la garganta y murmuró un seco «gracias» antes de continuar. Ella no respondió su pregunta.

Draco no era completamente tonto. Hermione había evitado el tema de Potter desde su primera reunión. Algo estaba sucediendo. Tendría que saber lo que había pasado, eventualmente, especialmente si iban a trabajar juntos. Era difícil saber lo que se le permitiría hacer en este momento. Lo último que quería era volverla a molestarla. Iban a depender el uno del otro.

Más razones para descubrirlo, suponía.

—Granger.

—Solo un poco más —dijo ella, con la voz nerviosa y aguda.

—Granger, por favor, dímelo.

Estaban adentrándose más, el pasillo se volvía más áspero y más estrecho. Gracias a Merlín no era claustrofóbico.

—Granger, ¿qué le pasó a Potter?

Ella se detuvo de repente y él tropezó, sus manos aterrizaron en su cintura mientras trataba de estabilizarse.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró, apartando las manos lo más rápido que pudo. Dioses, estaba tan delgada debajo de su ropa. ¿Estaba siquiera comiendo?

—Está bien —dijo—. Ya estamos aquí.

Con el tintineo de una manija y el chirrido de una puerta, salieron a una serie de habitaciones interconectadas, con el mismo estilo de su antiguo hospital improvisado. Antiguos azulejos de metro, agrietado en algunos lugares, con arcos redondos que ocasionalmente eran de ladrillo. Este escondite era claramente más permanente que el anterior. Los estantes con libros se alineaban en las paredes y la fea iluminación de los _muggle_ fue reemplazada por viejas lámparas. Había un sofá maltrecho en la esquina y una estufa vieja al otro lado. Una mesa estropeada estaba en medio de la habitación, rodeada por cinco sillas.

—Esto es lo que queda del cuartel general de la Orden —dijo Hermione nerviosamente—. Um, esta es la sala común, hay algunas otras habitaciones que puedo enseñarte.

La siguió obedientemente, asombrado por lo lejos que había llegado con el fin de permanecer escondidos. No es de extrañar que los _mortífagos_ nunca hubieran podido encontrarlos. Estaban bajo el propio Londres.

—Este es uno de los dormitorios comunes... Sólo un montón de literas, nada especial, hay un par de habitaciones más como esta. —Lo guío a través de otro arco y bajó por un pasillo—. Esta es una sala médica, aunque no traemos a muchos heridos aquí abajo por razones obvias, y mantenemos a la mayoría en las mismas estaciones.

Tomaron camino a la derecha, y entraron a una pequeña habitación, estaba llena de libros hasta el techo. Draco vio una pequeña cama a lo largo de una pared y una mesa de madera cubierta con calderas. Una contenía un líquido burbujeante de color rojo oscuro.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Draco—. Ya que la habitación parece una biblioteca, probablemente esta sea tu habitación.

—Correcto —indicó, parecía aún más nerviosa ahora, sus manos rojas se agitaban inquietas.

Miró con más atención el laboratorio. Esto no era una instalación amateur. Los ingredientes que podía ver empacados en las estanterías estaban estrictamente controlados, y en algunos casos, eran completamente ilegales. Los libros de pociones que parecían tener un uso regular también eran bastante raros. De hecho...

El libro junto al caldero principal era un libro que conocía muy bien. _Pociones de Olde_ , era un tomo que su padre siempre había mantenido bajo llave, repitiéndole a menudo que sólo había tres copias y que las pociones en su interior eran de miedo.

Algo encajó en la mente de Draco.

—Esto es magia oscura, Granger.

Su única respuesta fue una pesada inhalación.

Se acercó al banco, inspeccionando lo que estaba expuesto. —Conozco la mayoría de estos ingredientes, los tenemos en la mansión, como estoy seguro que puedes adivinar, las pociones siempre fueron una especialidad mía. —La poción de color rojo oscuro que estaba el caldero a fuego lento no era algo que pudiera identificar, pero olía fuertemente a miel. La respiración inestable de Hermione resonaba contra los muros de azulejos. Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Se volvió y la miró cuidadosamente. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Es así como te quemaste las manos? Esto es realmente peligroso. Dime que no estás haciendo todo esto sola.

Ella se tambaleó dónde estaba.

—Siéntate, Granger.

Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente, obstinadamente.

—Hermione, por favor, siéntate, podemos hablar de esto.

Ella gimoteó, parecía insegura, y finalmente se sentó en la cama.

Draco volvió a echar un vistazo al libro junto al caldero. No explicaba todo, pero decía muchísimo. Tomando asiento junto a Hermione en la cama, él se debatió en cómo preguntarle lo qué necesitaba saber.

—Escucha, puedo adivinar lo que está pasando aquí, pero prefiero escucharlo de ti, estás obviamente involucrada en algo serio, y es algo importante. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que necesitábamos trabajar juntos, y quiero ayudar, pero tienes que ser honesta conmigo.

Ella asintió, pero siguió mirando al suelo.

—¿Dónde están los otros miembros de la Orden?

—Muchos de nosotros se fueron, quedábamos cinco, con Luna desaparecida, nadie más se queda aquí, solo yo.

—¿Vives aquí sola?

—Sí —dijo—, pero está bien, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, estoy bien.

Claramente no estaba bien. Draco trató de imaginar lo aislada que debía de estar, tan sola. Podía ver por qué la muerte de Luna la golpeó especialmente ahora. Luna era probablemente la única compañía regular que tenía. No sólo eso, sino que tal vez habría vivido aquí con Weasley antes de morir. ¿Qué debe hacer, tenía que continuar después de esto?

Esto lo llevó a una pregunta mucho más pesada, y le preguntó tan suavemente como pudo.

—Hermione, ¿dónde está Harry?

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras se volvía. Parecía tan pequeña, tan cansada. Ella respiró hondo.

—Draco... Harry ha estado muerto desde hace dos años.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Fin Capitulo Cinco**

 _ **Notas:**_ Capítulo dedicado a **_Siana133_** , querida mía nuevamente te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, y espero que esta pequeña actualización de regalo te guste. Te mando un montón de besos y abrazos.

¡Hola gente bella! ¿Cómo han estado? cumpliendo con mi promesa, aquí esta el capitulo del mes de mayo, no recuerdo si se los comente antes, pero esta historia será corta, y están quedando exactamente cuatro capítulos más, que iré publicando todos los meses. También les dejo el aviso de que la próxima actualización esta programada para el día 1 de junio. Espero les gustara el capitulo y que algunas de las dudas que tenían se aclararan. Nos vemos pronto, saludos.

 _Guest Tonya:_ Yo tampoco.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s/ 10692523 /1/ One-of-the-Monsters

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**galfoy**_ y fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

Draco miró a Hermione, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. Harry Potter no podía estar muerto. No era posible.

—No lo entiendo —dijo, porque no sabía que más decir.

—Harry murió hace dos años en un accidente... por una maldición que rebotó, fue una batalla inesperada en _Hogsmeade_... en invierno, el día estaba brutalmente frío, y estábamos trasladando a alguien que resultó herido cuando nos encontraron los _mortífagos_.

—Oh Dios, Granger, recuerdo esa batalla, yo estaba allí.

—Todo lo que vemos son las máscaras —señaló, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca sabemos quién está detrás de ellas, además pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Ron eventualmente comprobó su pulso, pensando que simplemente estaba inconsciente, fue una casualidad, ni siquiera supimos de quién era la varita responsable. Podría haber sido uno de los nuestros, por lo que sabemos, la ventisca nos salvó, en cierto modo, nadie vio que estaba allí, pudimos crear una distracción y sacamos su cuerpo de allí.

 _«La distracción fue fuego mágico»,_ recordó Draco. Ciertamente funcionó; sus tropas se dispersaron en un instante. Draco estaba furioso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba allí, había estado concentrado en Weasley.

—Pero si Harry está muerto... —No quería terminar su oración.

—Si Harry está muerto, tu lado ganó —terminó—. La guerra terminó hace dos años, la que pensabas que estabas luchando, de todos modos. El trabajo de la Orden ha sido cubrirlo hasta que pudiéramos averiguar qué hacer.

Draco la miró boquiabierto. No había manera. ¿Tener la mansión bajo el dominio del Señor Oscuro era aterrador, pero perder todo ante él? Qué estúpido había sido el objetivo de Draco durante tanto tiempo, ahora no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó, tratando de mantener la desesperación fuera de su voz—. Quiero decir, el Señor Oscuro... No puede morir.

—No sin Harry —ella respondió.

—Entonces... ¿La poción? —dijo, señalando el líquido oscuro y oloroso que bullía en la esquina—. ¿Para qué es?

—Es la mejor solución que pudimos encontrar, —señaló, evasiva—. Debilitará a Voldemort para que finalmente pueda ser asesinado.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Ella seguía reteniendo información. Obviamente no estaba segura de sí él era completamente confiable, lo cual era comprensible, dado que ahora estaba completamente sola, pero aun así eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué no podía decirle todo?

—De acuerdo, ignorando el hecho de que ya no tenemos a Harry, matar al Señor Oscuro sigue siendo imposible —le dijo, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control—, ¿cómo le darás la poción? Es completamente inaccesible, solo dos personas tienen acceso a él y ellos son leales _mortífagos_ , son sus más cercanos ayudantes. Sería más fácil convencer a una leona que se comiera a sus cachorros.

—Lo sé... es todo un reto.

Draco resistió a la necesidad de gritar. Si lo que decía era cierto, la situación era crítica. Verdaderamente no había esperanza. Nadie iba a darle el veneno a Voldemort, sin importar lo efectivo que fuera. Atraerlo a una pelea podría ser una posibilidad, pero ¿y qué? Eventualmente, el Señor Oscuro descubriría que su enemigo había desaparecido, y entonces todo Londres mágico cedería. Nunca saldrían de esta pesadilla.

—Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver la profecía de Luna aquí?

—La profecía es la razón por la que tenemos alguna esperanza, —indicó—. Estábamos tan perdidos, ni siquiera puedo describir el pánico... la tristeza... Y ni siquiera podíamos compartirlo con nadie, cada día que pasaba teníamos que inventar planes a última instancia, que no nos llevaban a ninguna parte, y luego ella comenzó a tener visiones. Al principio, eran cosas pequeñas, pero todo resulto ser verdad. No sabíamos de dónde ella obtuvo sus habilidades. Una noche, estábamos todos en la sala común, y Luna se puso rígida. Pensé que estaba teniendo un ataque, pero Molly me instó en dejarla. Eventualmente, ella comenzó a hablar. Al principio eran balbuceos, pero se hizo más claro, y al final pudimos oírle decir "El Señor Oscuro, el Señor Oscuro" una y otra vez.

Draco se acercó a Hermione. Sus brazos se rozaban, y él podía sentir su pulso martillando contra su piel.

—¿Alcanzó a terminarla?

—Sí. Ella finalmente habló de todo. —Ella lo miró con aprensión.

—Dime, Hermione, solo dime lo que ella dijo.

—No creo que te guste.

—Dime —dijo, manteniendo su paciencia que pendía de un hilo.

—El asesino del Señor Oscuro será un Malfoy.

Su boca se abrió.

—¿Un Malfoy? ¿Cómo...?

—Esa es la profecía.

—Imposible.

—Pero si es posible —insistió ella—. Luna estaba segura, ya sabes... Cuando murió tu padre, nos quedamos contigo y con tu madre como nuestras únicas posibilidades... Tu madre pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la mansión... Parece bien protegida y extremadamente leal, así que no es una buena opción.

Draco resopló dándole la razón.

—Tú, por otra parte, estabas empezado a visitar nuestro territorio sin darte cuenta, parecías molesto, desencantado, empezamos a vigilarte, preocupados de que te encontraras en problemas. Tú y tu madre son nuestra única oportunidad para ganar esta guerra, Draco, tiene que ser uno de ustedes, uno de ustedes tiene que matarlo.

—No creo que entiendas lo que estás diciendo —Draco dijo, ya sintiendo el estómago revuelto ante la idea.

—Creo que lo hago.

—No —contradijo, en voz alta, el pánico se elevó dentro de su pecho. Recordó a Timothy Randall después de que lo capturaran. Recordaba verle respirar, su cuerpo, lucia como una pulpa sanguinolenta, dejada allí, la tortura más cruel que podía haber imaginado—. Obviamente tú no entiendes, mi madre nunca estaría de acuerdo con esto, ella odia a tu bando por matar a mi padre, ella te mataría si tuviera la oportunidad, eso me deja solo a mí. Y tendría que idear una forma de darle el veneno sin ser asesinado, posiblemente por mi tía o por mi propia madre, y luego ¿qué?, sólo uso la maldición asesina, sigue siendo el Señor Oscuro, he visto lo que ha hecho a los que le desobedecen. ¿Honestamente crees que va a funcionar?

—Draco, hay más, solo escucha...

—No, escucha, Granger, este plan es una locura... ¿Cómo sabes que tu poción será exitosa? No tengo ni idea de lo que estás preparando allí... ¿Crees que solo por meterte con la magia oscura podrás matar a un malvado mago?

Se echó hacia atrás como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. —¿De verdad crees que soy tan ingenua?

—¡Sí! —dijo, poniéndose en pie bruscamente para recorrer la pequeña habitación—. ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¡Ganarías esta guerra con corazones y arcoíris si pudieras! Hay un millón de posibilidades de que esto salga mal, necesitas hacer algo mejor.

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte —susurró—. Tengo algo mejor, esto no es sólo un plan a medias... nunca habría hecho esto si no estuviera segura de que funcionaría, no tienes idea de lo que me ha costado esta poción.

—¿Costó?, ¿dejarías de hablar con el código?

—¡Entonces deja de interrumpirme, estoy tratando de contarte el resto! No sólo es la profecía, sino que ya conseguí la ayuda.

—¿De verdad? —gruñó—. Por favor, acláremelo, ¿cómo tu ridículo plan va a funcionar? ¿A qué pobre imbécil has convencido para asumir esta misión suicida?

—Tenemos un nuevo líder —dijo, poniéndose de pie, visiblemente furiosa—. El líder administrará la poción, esperaba que pudieras ayudar con el final, ya que aparentemente quieres estar involucrado, pero si estás demasiado ocupado hablando como si yo fuera una niña...

—No lo digas así, no lo digas como si estuviera cambiando de opinión... Por supuesto que quiero ayudar... Cielos Granger, lo último que quiero es que el Señor Oscuro permanezca en el poder. ¡Sólo quiero saber que existe la posibilidad de que no me desoyen por intentarlo!

—Todos estamos tomando grandes riesgos, Draco.

Draco suspiró antes de responder, pero fue interrumpido por un orbe brillante que entró en la habitación, una luz blanca y azul iluminaba las paredes. Siluetas de personas flotaban alrededor del orbe. Se estaban moviendo... corriendo... gritando. Draco levantó su varita, inseguro de si estaban bajo ataque.

—Hermione Granger —dijo McGonnagal, con voz alta y sombría—. Ha habido un ataque en _Barnesmore_ , la devastación es general, ambas partes han sufrido grandes pérdidas, necesitamos tu ayuda inmediatamente.

—Neville —susurró Hermione—. Ahí es donde Neville tenía su base. ¡Tengo que irme!

La esfera resplandeciente se disolvió, dejando a los dos conmocionados antes de que Hermione se pusiera en acción.

—¡Granger, no hemos terminado aquí!

—Draco, escucha por una vez —dijo mientras corría por la pequeña habitación, llenando una pequeña bolsa con suministros—. Había mucho más que quería decirte, pero la conversación se desperdició en pequeñas disputas. De nuevo.

Draco se ruborizó, avergonzado. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto.

—Mira, lo siento, sé que tengo mal genio…

—Sí, siempre has tenido mal genio —respondió, exasperada, embotellando la poción roja y tapándola con fuerza—. Pero pasaron cosas más grandes que tu ego.

Draco la vio lanzando dos botellas de esencia de _dittany_ en su bolso, sintiéndose indefenso. ¿Había vuelto a arruinar las cosas? ¿Alguna vez iba a hacerlo bien? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente callarse y dejar que ella terminara de hablar?

—Draco, presta mucha atención —Hermione hablo de repente, muy cerca de él, sus narices a sólo pulgadas de distancia—. Dime dónde fue asesinado tu padre.

—¿Q-qué?

—Dime dónde fue asesinado.

—En la batalla de _Fronders_ , por supuesto, fue asesinado por la Orden.

—¿Y si te dijera que tu padre nunca llegó a esa batalla?

—¿Qué? No seas estúpida... Por supuesto que sí.

 _«Él tenía que»._

 _«¿No lo hizo?»_

—Espera... ¿Qué quieres decir?

Con una sonrisa triste, Hermione levantó su mano y pasó suavemente sus dedos por la mejilla de Draco. Eran fríos y sorprendentemente suaves. Draco se quedó atónito ante la acción y se mantuvo muy quieto, sin querer interrumpir el desconcertante gesto. Contuvo la respiración, sus pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad.

¿Había perdido algo? Esto fue prácticamente... Bueno... Esto fue cariñoso. No había otra palabra para describirlo. ¿Estaba tratando de consolarlo? ¿O era algo más?

Esperó a que ella se diera cuenta de su error, que quitara la mano y se excusara, o cualquier cosa que pudiera detener el bucle de esperanza de crecía en su pecho.

Ella no hizo tal cosa.

Lentamente, Draco empezó a disfrutar el tacto, deseando calentar sus manos, queriendo tomarlas entre las suyas. Oh Dios, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿Era él quien moría por su tacto? Tener a alguien acariciando su rostro no debería sentirse así, y sin embargo...

—Tú siempre lo haces tan difícil —susurró.

—¿Hacer tan difícil qué? —murmuró, cada nervio de su cuerpo tarareaba en reacción. Quería doblarse contra ella. Quería enterrar su rostro en su cuello y quedarse allí unas cuantas horas, respirando su aroma.

 _«Joder, ¿qué me ha hecho?»_

—Todo —dijo, tomando aire—. Mira, te he dado toda la información que necesitas para resolverlo, eres inteligente... probablemente nunca te he dicho eso, pero siempre lo he pensado, eres insoportablemente arrogante, pero inteligente.

—Ahora lo admites, —dijo, apoyando su mejilla completamente en su mano, sus ojos se cerraron por un breve momento. Ella no podría irse ahora. Un simple tacto y ahora era inútil—. No te vayas.

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo, visiblemente en conflicto—. Ellos necesitan de mi ayuda. —La realización pareció sacarla del ensueño, y retrocedió, dejando caer su mano. Draco sintió la derrota agudamente contra su piel.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho, y si sobrevivo a esta batalla, te veré pronto.

—¿Si sobrevives? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Merlín, Granger! No puedes simplemente decirme eso y luego irte.

—Lo siento, no tengo elección.

—Espero que vuelvas en una pieza. —Se sentía ansioso al verla acomodando su bolso sobre su hombro—. Todavía tengo que gritarte por meterme en este lío.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ahora usa ese cerebro tuyo, porque necesitas averiguar dónde estás, y necesitas hacerlo pronto.

Luego se acercó a la estantería más cercana, tocó el costado de un libro indescriptible y desapareció.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No había nada más que hacer. Draco avanzó con dificultad fuera del escondite, su cabeza le daba vueltas, caminó lentamente por el túnel y finalmente salió del armario de mantenimiento. Era temprano por la mañana ahora... Los viajeros comenzaban a entrar en el metro. Parpadeando hacia el suelo, Draco pasó sus dedos por su mejilla.

Hermione le había ordenado que pensara. Aparentemente iba a hacer lo que le dijo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la plataforma, se reprendió repetidamente por volver a perder la paciencia: había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había jodido una conversación sencilla porque dejó que su boca se moviera antes de pensar las palabras. Francamente, cuando le dijo que tendría que matar al Señor Oscuro, entró en pánico. Se paralizó por completo.

Qué reacción tan estúpida. ¿Y por qué había sucedido de todos modos? No hace mucho tiempo, Draco estaba esperando morir, deseando incluso. Luego vino de la maldición, y por supuesto Draco entró en pánico de nuevo, prácticamente rogándole a Hermione que interviniera.

Era un cobarde, eso era obvio. Pero había algo más, también. Algo que era cada vez más innegable. Draco frunció el ceño mientras se subía al atestado vagón del tren. Esta vez no había asientos libres. Suspiró y agarró la barra, tratando de mantenerse concentrado.

La verdad era que había encontrado algo por lo que vivir. Una vaga esperanza de un futuro. Una persona con la que era interesante hablar, que estaba sola como él, que había visto lo peor de la humanidad y todavía se mantenía en pie.

Tal vez era ridículo sentirse sentimental con su extraña relación con Hermione, apenas lograban conversar durante cinco minutos antes de lanzarse a la garganta del otro, pero al menos con ella no se sentía falso. Ella sabía quién era, lo había visto en su momento más despreciable, y, sin embargo, aquí estaba. Tratando de involucrarlo. Tratando de ganar la guerra a pesar de las malas probabilidades.

—Tú no puedes haber desarrollado ese posible interés en sobrevivir por Granger —murmuró entre dientes—. Probablemente ni siquiera le agrades.

El _muggle_ junto a él lo miró y luego se alejó ligeramente, sin querer molestar al loco del cabello rubio.

—Y a ti ni siquiera te gusta. —Hubo una pausa. Draco rodó los ojos y suspiro con molestia. Ni siquiera él podía convencerse de ello.

Hermione Granger era inteligente, peligrosa y tenía el corazón roto. Estaba tan dañada como él. Estaba marcada, cansada y desesperada. Era impredecible.

Y la verdad era que le gustaba mucho.

 _«Dios, qué vergüenza. Si alguna vez logró salir de esto, mi madre me repudiaría»._

El tren se detuvo en una de las estaciones más grandes, y su vagón se vació antes de comenzar a llenarse de nuevo. Draco se encaminó hacia el asiento de la esquina, sentándose pesadamente y luciendo tan hostil como fuese posible para que los _muggle_ mantuvieran su distancia.

De acuerdo. Podía admitir su ridículo aprecio por Hermione, pero ese no era el rompecabezas más grande aquí. Draco sintió sus mejillas colorearse ligeramente cuando recordó lo que había dicho, le había llamado inteligente, le tocando el rostro. Si ella pensaba que era inteligente, no quería decepcionarla. Tal vez, si lo hacía bien, lo volvería a tocar.

 _«Pensar»._

Hecho: la Orden tenía un nuevo líder, que de alguna manera había acordado darle el veneno al Señor Oscuro. Ridículo, pero tendría que creer en la palabra de Hermione.

Hecho: La profecía de Luna era exacta, porque Luna era una vidente, y todo lo que ella había previsto se había hecho realidad. Esto significaba que Draco o su madre tendrían que matar a un envenenado Señor Oscuro.

Hecho: Narcissa era un _mortífago_ leal. Ella era la confidente del Señor Oscuro. Nunca lo traicionaría. De hecho, estaba tan empeñada en vengar la muerte de Lucius que la probabilidad de que se uniera a la Orden era totalmente ridícula.

Algo hizo _clic_ en la mente de Draco cuando las paredes del metro se veían pasar rápidamente por fuera del cristal.

 _«Espera. ¿Qué decía ella de sus instintos?»_

 _«Me dicen que vengue a tu padre y castigue a los que lo alejaron de nosotros. Me dicen que aplaste sin misericordia a mis enemigos»._

Pero Hermione había dicho que Lucius podría no haber sido asesinado en _Fronders_. ¿Estaba Hermione diciendo la verdad? Ella era brutalmente honesta, como regla general. Eso significaba...

Si Lucius nunca llegó a esa batalla, ya estaba muerto antes de que comenzara.

Si ya estaba muerto antes de que empezara...

Si ya estaba muerto antes de que empezara, era probable que lo mataran en la mansión.

Por uno de los suyos.

 _«Creo, sin embargo, que después de pensarlo bien, llegarás a las mismas conclusiones que yo, y actuarás en consecuencia»._

Draco se levantó tan aprisa que se mareo.

—Jodida mierda —murmuró, caminando hacia la puerta y la siguiente estación apareció. El tren se detuvo bruscamente y Draco se lanzó por las puertas, subiendo las escaleras y saliendo del metro. Necesitaba regresar a la mansión. Estaría casi vacía si hubo una batalla hace poco, lo que haría más fácil...

«Merlín, la batalla». ¿Era eso un montaje también? ¡Había sido tan ciego! Que mejor manera de poner un plan en acción, que primero deshacerse de los posibles testigos. Mantener a todos los _mortífagos_ ocupados, mantenerlos alejados del asunto real.

Draco corría por las calles de Londres, buscando un rincón tranquilo, tratando frenéticamente de calmar su cerebro. El escenario que se había revelado, sugería un plan tan improbable, tan extraño, que estaba tentado a reírse de lo ridículo que sonaba todo.

Excepto que cada vez estaba más seguro de que lo había descubierto. Había entendido lo que Hermione estaba tratando de decirle. Lo había descifrado.

Entrando en un callejón húmedo, metió la mano en el bolsillo. Al sacarla, algo mullido se deslizó al suelo. Draco se agachó y la agarró.

Una pluma. Una pequeña, de color marrón claro.

La última pieza del rompecabezas hizo _clic_ en su lugar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mansión estaba realmente desierta, y Draco tenía una fuerte sensación de _deja vu_. Inició una carrera al segundo en que apareció, dirigiéndose directamente a los aposentos de su madre. Nada más que pasillos vacíos y retratos murmurantes le saludaban mientras avanzaba por la vieja casa, más seguro a cada paso que daba.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

Draco se tomó un momento para calmar su respiración y centrarse. Entonces, levantó la mano y llamó.

La puerta se abrió.

Narcissa estaba sentada en su silla de ala preferida, de cuero negro y remaches de plata. Parecía una poderosa hechicera, estaba usando un vestido de encaje negro con una simple gargantilla de terciopelo, su cabello rubio con algunas hebras ya blancas, estaba acomodado hacia atrás y llevaba los labios rojo sangre. La hacía lucir extremadamente intimidante. Mantuvo su rostro cuidadosamente neutral, pero Draco lo sabía. Ella claramente lo había estado esperando.

—Madre —dijo, asintiendo.

—Hola, cariño —dijo, sonriendo y poniéndose de pie para saludarlo. Le beso la mejilla y retrocedió un paso—. ¿Tuviste suerte en tu misión?

—Creo que sí —respondió, con las manos detrás de la espalda, comenzando a rodearla—. Las cosas están mucho más claras ahora.

—¿De qué manera, querido? —ella dijo, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

—Bueno —comenzó, pero luego se detuvo—. He aprendido que he atribuido incorrectamente a mi padre el haberme traspasado su capacidad para elaborar estrategias y planes. Siempre pensé que él era el planificador de nuestra familia.

Narcissa se quedó quieta, observándolo con calma.

—¿Y por qué dirías eso, Draco?

—Porque eres tú, ¿verdad? —finalmente señalo—. Tú eres la clave, tú eres quien planifica, tú haces o terminas esta guerra.

Levantó ligeramente la barbilla, desafiándole a terminar su resolución.

—Eres la aliada más cercana del Señor Oscuro —susurró—. Y madre, tú también eres la nueva líder de la Orden.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Seis**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Hola gente hermosa! ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Se esperaban todo lo que paso? ¿Alguna teoría? Y con este capítulo ya publicado, quedaría menos para el gran final. Aparte de eso, les comunico que el próximo mes no tendremos capítulo, debido a que voy a estar con mis exámenes finales, los cuales debo aprobar si o si, por lo que no me quedaría mucho tiempo para dedicarle a los fics. En agosto volveré recargada con nuevos capítulos y nuevas historias. Sin más que decir, me retiro, se supone que debería estar redactando un informe para una materia, pero quería actualizar antes de que la masacre universitaria comenzara. Termino el semestre el 25 de junio y aun me faltan tantas notas que mis profesores me están bombardeando con parciales XD besos para todos, y no olviden dejar su review, eso siempre me dan ánimos y hacen que me entren ganas de trabajar en el fic.

PD: ¿Ya leyeron el primer capitulo de Su dulce y decadente sonrisa (secuela de sus hermosos y aterradores ojos)?

 _Guest :_ Pero por supuesto, aquí esta la continuación.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s / 10692523 /1/ One-of-the-Monsters

 **N** aoko **I** chigo **mother of dogs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**galfoy**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

El silencio era estremecedor.

El rostro de Narcissa se transformó, una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro cuando levantó sus palmas hacia el cielo en un gesto placentero. —Sabía que lo harías.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto, eres mi hijo después de todo.

—Me llevó más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado —admitió Draco—. Al principio no creía en mis propias conclusiones.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. La señorita Granger estaba muy preocupada por como lo tomarías, y me comentó que no sabía si tú estabas listo.

Draco hizo una mueca. —Ella no estaba completamente equivocada, no he sido exactamente consecuente con ella.

—Ya verás que ella es muy paciente.

Draco frotó los ojos hasta que vio estrellas. Esta iba a ser una conversación larga y extraña. —Me llevará un tiempo acostumbrarme a que hables de ella tan casualmente, madre.

—Por qué no te sientas, entonces —dijo Narcissa, señalando la silla frente a la suya—. Tenemos mucho que discutir, ¿quieres un poco de té?

—El _whisky de fuego_ sería más apropiado, si no te importa.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la licorera y destapo la jarra de cristal, sirviéndole un vaso.

—Gracias —dijo aceptando la bebida y tomando un sorbo que le quemó la garganta. Después de una breve pausa, tomó un poco más. Iba a necesitar fortaleza para tener esta discusión. Su propia madre le había estado mintiendo durante meses... todas esas conversaciones que tuvieron eran absolutamente falsas. Dicho esto, igualmente había sido deshonesto, su lealtad vacilaba continuamente. No había ninguna razón para que ella pensara que podría dejarlo entrar en el plan.

Aun así. Que enorme secreto había estado guardando.

—Ahora —dijo, juntando sus manos y tomando asiento—. Dime lo que sabes.

—Sé que de alguna manera has descubierto que padre no murió en la batalla de _Fronders_. Sospecho que eso fue lo que comenzó todo esto.

—Correcto —ella dijo—. Y casi no lo averigüé. Escuché como los retratos chismorreaban, en realidad, se callaron tan pronto empecé a cuestionarlos, pero como hay muy poco que puedes hacer para torturar adecuadamente a un retrato, le dije a los elfos domésticos que hicieran cierta investigación de nuestro huésped.

—¿Espiaron al Señor Oscuro por ti? Eso fue arriesgado.

—Yo soy la dueña de esta casa —dijo—. Me responden a mí sobre todas las personas.

Draco asintió. Eso tenía sentido, por supuesto. Los elfos domésticos no eran solamente leales, ellos también tenían un lazo que los obligaba a obedecer a sus amos de por vida, seas el Señor oscuro o no. —¿Y qué averiguaron?

—Escucharon una conversación entre el Señor Oscuro y Bella —explicó, de repente muy cansada—. Habían tenido una discusión. El Señor Oscuro estaba furioso de que Lucius cuestionara sus métodos. Lucius sentía que la guerra se había prolongado demasiado tiempo, sentía que podían hacer más para cambiar las cosas, para salir victoriosos. El Señor Oscuro perdió la paciencia. Lucius no sobrevivió. —Ella levantó la vista, con los ojos humedecidos—. Bella lo sabía, ella me dijo que había sido asesinado por la Orden, modificó los recuerdos de las otras personas para que pudieran respaldar su historia, yo estaba fuera de mí por el dolor, debí haberla cuestionado más, pero todo parecía tan lógico.

—¿La tía Bella hizo eso? —dijo Draco, su pecho se apretó con dolor al pensar en su padre en sus últimos momentos, asesinado por la persona que se suponía iba a llevarlos a la victoria, traicionado por su propia cuñada—. No puedo creerlo... madre, ella es familia, ¿por qué lo encubriría?

—Poder —respondió Narcisa con sencillez—. Poder que tengo intención de quitarles.

—¿Por eso buscaste a Hermione?

—Fue difícil conseguir que ella se reuniera conmigo, es una joven muy cautelosa, no confía con facilidad.

Draco se tragó otra ola de culpa por perder constantemente su compostura alrededor de Hermione. No es de extrañar que no se lo contara todo de inmediato. Se comportó como un maldito idiota.

—Por suerte para mí, la señorita Lovegood le habló de la profecía poco después, y la señorita Granger finalmente accedió a tener una reunión, y es cuando me enteré de su... predicción.

—¿Te refieres a Harry?

—En efecto, la pobre muchacha estaba tan destruida, estaba perdiendo la esperanza rápidamente, y ahí fue cuando nos aliamos para concretar nuestro plan.

—Y esta es la parte que no tengo completamente clara —dijo Draco, inclinándose—. El plan parece ser que tú debes darle veneno al Señor Oscuro para que este lo suficientemente débil como para morir cuando llegue el momento. Madre, respetuosamente, no veo cómo logrará funcionar el veneno, por muy tortuoso que sea. Los _horrocrux_ mantendrán vivo al Señor Oscuro, sin importar lo débil que se encuentre.

—Ah, ahí es donde subestimas a tu antigua compañera de escuela —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ella ha enfrentado a un gran desafío para llegar tan lejos... horrible, en realidad, lo que tuvo que hacer, pero insistió en que debería ser ella quien lo hiciera...

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué tan horrible, madre? —Draco tenía un profundo presentimiento de cuál sería su respuesta, recordando los libros sobre magia oscura, los ingredientes peligrosos, la poción roja de olor dulce.

Narcisa se retorció, parecía incómoda. Draco desconfió de lo que ella había hecho, de lo que la había alentado a hacer. Su madre era brillante, pero también era despiadada. No habría dejado que nada se interpusiera entre ella y el éxito de esta misión.

—Digamos, por ejemplo, que la señorita Granger y sus amigos han destruido todos los _horrocrux_ , excepto uno.

—¿Todos excepto uno? ¿Cómo...? No importa, supongo que eso no debería sorprenderme, es una bruja excepcional.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Así que, si sólo queda uno, ¿dónde está escondido?

Narcissa examinó sus uñas y luego levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de Draco.

—Estaba dentro de Harry Potter.

Draco pestañeó, girando el _Whisky de Fuego_ en su vaso mientras descifraba lo que eso significaba.

—Pero el _horrocrux_ no podría haber muerto con Harry —dijo lentamente—. No mueren con algo tan simple como un _avada kedavra_ lanzado por alguien que no sea su creador.

—Correcto.

Draco maldijo entre dientes, sus manos empezaron a temblar. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Finalmente lo entendió.

—Por favor, dime que estoy equivocado.

—No me has dicho tu teoría.

Las manos de Draco se sacudieron más fuerte, salpicando _Whisky de Fuego_ sobre su muñeca. Bajó el vaso y flexionó los dedos, sintiéndose ligeramente enfermo. El líquido goteaba de su piel.

—Por favor, dime que Hermione no tuvo que... no tuvo que sacar el _horrocrux_ del cuerpo de Harry. Por favor, dime que la poción no está hecha de su sangre.

—Era el único camino —dijo Narcisa en voz baja.

—¡Madre! —gritó, poniéndose de pie repentinamente, lívido de rabia—. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ella hiciera eso?

—¡No la obligué a hacer nada! —protestó—. ¿Tienes idea de cuan obstinada es? El cuerpo se mantuvo bien, estaba perfectamente conservado, le presenté diferentes opciones y ella ideo el plan con más posibilidades de triunfar.

—Seguramente había algo más que podrías haber sugerido, él era su mejor amigo, sabías que era obstinada... ¿Tenía que hacer esto sola?

—¡Ella insistió!

—¡Mierda, madre, esto la está destruyendo!

—La guerra nos destruye a todos.

—Y qué —gruñó—. ¿Ella tiene que crear un veneno con lo que queda de alguien a quien amaba, mientras tú te llevas la gloria? ¿Es así? ¿Te da la poción, la administras, lanzas el _avada kedavra_ y eso es todo? ¿Qué quedara de ella cuando esto termine?

—¿Cómo sabes que había algo en ella cuando la encontré? Lucius... —Narcisa se interrumpió, visiblemente angustiada—. Lucius asesino al hombre que ella amaba, la mayoría de sus amigos están muertos, este plan le dio esperanza.

—¡A la mierda el plan! —rugió—. ¿Cómo sabes que la poción va a funcionar?

—¡Porque ya ha estado funcionando! —estaba furiosa—. ¿Por qué crees que me he estado reuniendo con el Señor Oscuro todos los días? ¿Por qué crees que ha estado en declive durante los últimos seis meses? No he estado sentada ociosamente, Draco.

—Espera... ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo estoy diciendo —se quejó, poniéndose de pie—, no podíamos solo usar una sola dosis. Todos los días el Señor Oscuro toma un vaso de _hidromiel_ , dado que el _hidromel_ es destilado de miel, añadir una poción de olor dulce a la bebida ha sido más fácil de lo que podría haber esperado. Ha estado lentamente, sin saberlo, consumiendo los restos envenenados del último _horrocrux_. Yo estoy casi cumpliendo mi misión.

Ella dio otro paso hacia Draco, con su rostro retorcido por la furia. —Mató a Lucius, a cambio yo lo terminaré.

Draco lo miró con asombro. —¿Cuántas dosis más necesita?

—Una. Esta noche, y ahora que ya sabes, no hay razón para esperar y debemos seguir el resto del plan, te unirás a mí y le daremos la muerte que él merece.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Está hablando en serio? —Su cabeza daba vueltas. Esto no podría estar sucediendo.

—¿Por qué crees que ordené la batalla en _Balmore_? Sabía que lo averiguarías después de que te reunieras con la señorita Granger. Parece ser la mejor opción, no podemos permitirnos ninguna interrupción.

—¡Jesús, madre! —Draco suspiro—. Eres aterradora.

—Adulador —ella resopló, pareciendo calmarse—. Todo lo que importa ahora es terminar el trabajo, dado que la profecía no indica cuál de nosotros debe lanzar la maldición final…

—Por supuesto que iré —Draco dijo, interrumpiéndola—. Merlín, después de lo que tú y Hermione han logrado... por supuesto, quiero hacer mi parte.

—Podría ser extremadamente peligroso, sigue siendo el Señor Oscuro, y estará enardecido una vez que se dé cuenta de lo que hemos hecho.

—No importa —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Se lo debo a mi padre. Y a ti. Y a Hermione, si es que consiente volver a verme.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Narcissa, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque ella no tiene ninguna razón para buscar mi compañía después que esto haya terminado —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente—. No soy exactamente un premio para alguien como ella, madre, mi única habilidad real fue matar soldados de su bando, pero te puedes imaginar que eso no nos dará mucho de qué hablar.

Una mirada de claridad se deslizó por el rostro de Narcisa.

—Le has tomado gusto a ella.

Draco decidió no responder, bebiéndose los restos de su _Whisky de Fuego_ y mirando por la ventana. —¿Cuándo vamos a hacer esto?

—Dentro de media hora —dijo, dejando pasar el asunto con gracia, pero no sin una mirada de extremo interés—. ¿Puedes reunirte aquí conmigo para ese momento?

—Por supuesto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco se sentó en su cama, sintiéndose completamente entumecido. Después de todo lo que había descubierto, todavía no podía creer que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Su madre llevaba una doble vida.

Hermione Granger realizaba magia oscura que le destrozaba el corazón solo para ganar la guerra.

La muerte inminente del Señor Oscuro.

Escuchar sobre lo que Hermione había soportado por el bien de la misión, lo inundó de emociones. Simpatía, por supuesto, aunque no parecía ser una palabra suficientemente acertada para lo que él sentía. Dolor era quizás más apropiada. Pensar en cómo Hermione solía ser durante sus primeros años en _Hogwarts_ , cuando todavía tenía a sus dos mejores amigos, antes del regreso del Señor Oscuro, era extremadamente angustioso. Su inocencia y juventud le habían sido arrebatadas. Ahora había una misión en la cual centrarse, y realmente, podría ser todo lo que tenía. Honestamente, Draco sospechaba que Hermione no pensaba mucho más allá del final de la guerra, en términos de su propia vida. Simplemente no esperaba haber vivido tanto.

Tampoco estaba sola. Draco no era estúpido, sabía que no sobreviviría a esta misión. Podría ser esto todo. Le aterrorizaba menos ahora que conocía toda la historia. Tanto Hermione como su madre habían tomado enormes riesgos para llegar a este punto. Poner su vida en riesgo parecía lo menos que podía hacer, aunque, ahora más que nunca, quería estar allí una vez que el humo se disipara. Sólo para ver cómo resultaba.

Sería infinitamente mejor si Hermione estuviera a su lado.

Se estremeció, el frío de su habitación le calaba los huesos. La ventana estaba abierta, y justo cuando se preguntaba si debía cerrarla, Draco vio un gorrión en el alfeizar.

Algo revoloteó en su pecho. No esperaba que ella regresara. Tal vez las cosas no estaban perdidas después de todo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sentada allí, Granger?

El pájaro saltó un poco más cerca, inclinando la cabeza.

—Está bien, me di cuenta, no estoy completamente tonto.

Después de una pausa, el gorrión saltó dentro, batió sus alas y se transformó en una Hermione Granger muy desaliñada. Ella tropezó un poco, y luego se enderezó, arreglando su _jersey_. Draco sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, todavía sorprendido por lo mucho que había perdido. Las pistas estaban allí, pero él no las juntó. Por supuesto que había sido el gorrión que había volado sobre su estación de metro favorita. Habría sido la manera perfecta de mantener un ojo en él, por no hablar de ser capaz de moverse desapercibidamente por Londres. Una genio, de verdad.

Draco la miró, sorprendido por la rapidez con que aceleró su ritmo cardíaco ante la mera visión de ella. Parecía haber sangre de otra persona salpicada en sus vaqueros. Su cabello era un desastre.

Ella lucia jodidamente adorable.

—Hola —dijo, mirando torpemente a su habitación—. No suelo dejarte verme, ¿sabes?

—¿Visitas mi habitación a menudo? —él sonrió.

Ella se sonrojó. —Sabes que no es lo que quise decir.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró—. No te pongas tan quisquillosa. Tú y mi madre son demasiado inteligentes para su propio bien. Tu eres el gorrión y ella el cuervo, ¿verdad? ¿Planeando la dominación del mundo una pluma a la vez? Las vi a las dos en la plataforma llena de tubos ese día.

—Así que realmente lo sabes —dijo ella, sorprendida—. ¿Te dijo esa parte?

Él la fulminó con la mirada. —Me di cuenta, muchas gracias, me tomó un tiempo, pero no es como si fuera el más obvio de los rompecabezas. La última cosa que esperaba era que trabajaran juntas.

—Sí, bueno, esa era la idea... las aves eran lógicas... fácil de moverse sin ser vistas, fácil de encontrarnos sin causar sospechas.

—Ha funcionado, nos has engañado a todos.

—Puedes darle el crédito a tu madre —dijo Hermione—. Al principio no estaba muy interesada en nada de eso.

—Realmente no puedo culparte —respondió, sonriendo de nuevo—. Es una mujer aterradora.

Hermione se echó a reír, justo como él esperaba. La tensión disminuyo ligeramente.

Hubo una pausa natural en la conversación, y Draco se balanceó sobre sus talones, ansioso por todas las cosas que no se habían dicho. Sabía dónde estaban, por extraño que fuera, pero estaba confundido sobre los sentimientos de ella hacia él.

Fue ese maldito toque. No puedes tocar a alguien tan suavemente y despreciarlo. Simplemente no tendría sentido... ¿Lo tenía?

Al mismo tiempo, no tenía sentido que a ella también le gustara. Había pasado la mayoría de sus conversaciones siendo completamente un idiota, incluyendo en sus años en _Hogwarts_. Todavía no había hecho nada que fuera realmente agradable para ella.

Draco se maldijo, sintiéndose inusualmente consciente de sí mismo. Esto era ridículo. Uno pensaría que él nunca antes había gustado de alguien.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Hermione, y Draco parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había estado en silencio por mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué sería yo? —exclamó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si me uniera a tu pequeño club de _Audubon_ , ¿qué clase de pájaro sería yo?

Una sonrisa cautelosa se formó en sus labios. —¿Sabes quién era _Audubon_?

—Él era un mago —Draco se burló—. Por supuesto que sé quién era.

Hermione sonrío ampliamente. —¿Crees que yo no sabía realmente eso?

—No estoy seguro de si eso es posible, Granger. ¿Estás evitando mi pregunta?

—Nunca soñaría con eso, ¿qué clase de pájaro te gustaría ser?

—Un águila, naturalmente —dijo—. Cazadores poderosos y fuertes... —se detuvo, notando la extraña mirada en el rostro de Hermione. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que estaba tratando de no reírse.

—¿Un águila? —pregunto, mordiendo visiblemente el interior de su mejilla para mantener su expresión bajo control.

—¿Algún problema? —él frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué crees que sería entonces, si eres tan inteligente?

—Serías un pavo real, por supuesto. —Estaba sonriendo.

—Me ofende eso —él olfateo—. Son unos pájaros horribles.

—Oh, no todos son malos —dijo—. Tienen un plumaje encantador, por ejemplo, son sorprendentemente valientes, eran símbolos de la inmortalidad en la antigua Grecia, y a menudo se los describe como los guardianes de la realeza.

—¿Plumaje agradable? Por qué Granger, ¿ese es un cumplido? —Había tenido la intención de burlarse de ella, tal vez hacer que se ruborizara de nuevo, pero en vez de eso, ella lo miró directamente, todavía con esa pequeña sonrisa.

 _«Mierda»,_ pensó Draco. _«En realidad, fue un cumplido»._

No podía dejar eso.

—¿No tienen rituales elaborados de cortejo? —murmuró.

El rubor que había estado esperando comenzó a arrastrarse por sus mejillas.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo ella, con voz chillona.

Draco le sonrió. Oh, esto era demasiado bueno. Estaba a punto de irse a la misión más peligrosa de su vida, y Hermione Granger tenía sentimientos por él. Fue un maldito milagro. Será mejor que haga algo útil antes de que cambie de opinión.

Finalmente era el momento para aprender a ser valiente.

—Parece innecesario —dijo.

—¿Perdón?

—Los elaborados rituales de cortejo —señaló, volviendo a sonreír—. Parece innecesario, todas esas posturas, todo el espectáculo. Realmente no necesitas hacer eso cuando encuentras a la indicada.

Ella le pestañeó. —Bueno, es por evolución, de hecho, una vez leí un libro sobre…

Draco la interrumpió poniendo sus labios sobre los suyos. Estaba emocionado al sentir su pequeña vacilación antes de que entreabriera los labios y lo acercara más a ella, haciendo el más delicioso sonido de sorpresa. Sus manos se apretaron en la cintura femenina, y luego las subió a su cabello, y después las deslizó por su espalda como si no pudieran decidir dónde deberían quedarse. Él profundizó el beso, y ella se aferró a él a cambio. Pasando la lengua por su labio inferior, sus rodillas casi flaquearon cuando ella contestó, moviendo su lengua contra la suya y deslizando sus dedos entre su cabello. El beso se tornó más caliente, y cuando Hermione le dio a su cabello un leve tirón, Draco no pudo silenciar el gemido de placer. Él apretó aún más sus brazos alrededor de ella, juntando más sus cuerpos, sintiéndose absolutamente electrificado.

Se separaron, jadeando. Draco sintió que su estómago se contraía cuando se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos húmedos.

—¿Eso no… era lo que querías?

—Vas a ir esta noche, ¿no? —Dijo, su voz se elevó de tono, similar a la forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba ansiosa—. Ahora lo sabes, no hay razón para esperar.

Él asintió, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en un modo de borrar la mirada de pánico de su rostro. —Me encontraré con mi madre abajo en un momento.

—Mierda —susurró ella—. Joder, no debería haber... mira, podríamos olvidar…

—No, Hermione, no me pidas que lo olvide.

—No debes distraerte esta noche, fue estúpido de mi parte…

—Mira, yo soy quien lo inició…

—Sí, pero respondí, y no debería haber... no debería haber venido aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestiono, agarrando sus hombros para que ella no pudiera alejarse—. Dímelo. Por primera vez desde que comenzó esta guerra, siento que tengo una razón por la cual luchar, Hermione, no me pidas que olvide esto.

—¡Estoy preguntándote! ¿Por qué? —suplicó—. Dime por qué.

—¡Porque nadie vuelve! —ella gritó, sorprendiéndolo—. Todo el mundo muere, todo el mundo se va, no me pidas que me preocupe por ti, si te tengo que enterrar más tarde esta noche, no puedo hacerlo. Físicamente no puedo pasar por eso otra vez.

Draco la miró momentáneamente, sin palabras.

—Te prometo que volveré a ti —dijo, suplicando. ¿Ella no lo vio? Había tropezado con algo que nunca pensó que tendría. De ninguna manera iba a morir. Dioses, podrían estar juntos. Ella lo quería. Draco Malfoy, un fracaso absoluto de hombre, había ganado de algún modo el afecto de Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo no podía volver a eso?

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir. —Estaba enojada ahora, y no podía decir si estaba más furiosa consigo misma o con él.

—Te lo juro.

—Pues entonces, vete —dijo ella, fría y decidida, señalando la puerta—. No te vuelvas un mentiroso.

—Hermione, no hagas esto.

—Vete. —Arrojó un frasco de líquido oscuro y se lo arrojo, y él lo atrapó en el aire.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco abrió la boca para protestar. No iba a mendigarle. Lo que quería era besarla durante varias horas hasta que no quedara ninguna duda en su cabeza, a la mierda la misión, que se fuera directamente al infierno, pero algo le hizo detenerse.

La verdad era que no podía culparla por proteger lo que quedaba de su maltratado corazón. Era imposible imaginar pasar por lo que ella tuvo que pasar, y estar de pie en una sola pieza.

Una vez que todo esto terminara, sin embargo, planeaba besarla hasta que olvidara su propio nombre.

—Muy bien, me iré —dijo, tratando de proyectar la mayor calma posible—. Si te quedas en la mansión, no salgas de esta habitación, si pasa algo malo, huye de aquí.

—Por supuesto.

—Lo digo en serio, Granger, no hagas nada heroico.

—Lo prometo —dijo, tomando varias respiraciones profundas y luego intentó sonreír. Una lágrima escapó por su mejilla, y aunque ella la secó apresuradamente, Draco sintió que su corazón se rompía. Salió de la habitación y miró hacia atrás a su figura encorvada. Parecía completamente derrotada.

—Te veré pronto —repitió él, y luego se obligó a cerrar la puerta, alejándose de ella.

Podría haber jurado que escuchó sus sollozos apagados por todo el pasillo.

Un gruñido subió por su garganta.

Él volvería. Lo lograría. Que se joda ese parásito que había estado viviendo en su casa durante seis años. Después de lo que el Señor Oscuro le había hecho a su familia, después de lo que le había hecho a Hermione, Draco lo haría arrastrarse.

Enderezó su postura mientras caminaba, sus hombros se movieron hacia atrás, su barbilla se inclinó hacia arriba, y Draco podía sentir como se transformaba lentamente en el hombre que solía ser.

Este no era el Draco Malfoy que se rompió por la tensión de la guerra. Este era el Draco Malfoy que cometió un gran número de asesinatos, que era el heredero de esta mansión, y que era el último de la orgullosa familia de magos Malfoy.

Ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro lo mantendría alejado de lo que él quería.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Siete**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización, y como les prometí, en agosto volvería recargada y llena de actualizaciones. La nota será corta porque estoy algo ocupada luchando por inscribir mis materias para este semestre D:

Durante el periodo agosto-diciembre; las actualizaciones seguirán siendo mensuales, ya que es lo que mi tiempo como universitaria me permite, este semestre estará relativamente normal, así que esperemos que igual pueda darles una sorpresa de vez en cuando. Aunque, desde ya les digo que en probable que el próximo mes no pueda subir capítulo, si bien tendré días libres porque se celebran las fiestas de independencia de mi país, mis diabólicos y antipatriotas de mis profesores se aprovechan de esos días y nos mandan un chilion de trabajos y deberes (no es broma), eso o nos ponen exámenes difíciles justo para el día después de las celebraciones :'D

Les amo a todos, son los mejores lectores de la vida entera. Besos.

 _ **Siana133**_ ,preciosa mía este capítulo está dedicado a ti, espero que este capítulo te guste, sé que lo estuviste esperando con muuuuuucha paciencia.

 _ **PD:**_ Me acabo de dar cuenta de que solo quedan _**dos** _capítulos para que la historia termine.

 _Link de la historia original:_ www . fanfiction s / 10692523 / 1 / One - of - the - Monsters

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **_J.K. Rowling_**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **_galfoy_ **y esta historia fue beteada por **_AliciaBlackM_**.

 **xxx**

Narcissa lo esperaba, Draco entró en la habitación en silencio, asintió con la cabeza.

—Esto es tuyo —dijo, deslizando el frasco en su mano—. ¿Podemos ir?

Con una expresión de perplejidad, Narcissa apretando el frasco en su mano, eventualmente miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos—. ¿La señorita Granger estuvo aquí? Esperaba fuera ella la que me diese le frasco.

—Supongo que cambió los planes —expresó Draco encogiéndose de hombros bruscamente, mirando a todos lados menos a su madre—. Podemos seguir con esto, ¿por favor?

Dioses, eso iba a ser incómodo. Draco ya estaba luchando contra el color que amenazaba con arrastrarse por sus mejillas. Sabía que lo resolvería en un instante; su madre era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, y él era pésimo para mentirle. Además, ya había descubierto que le gustaba Hermione; le había tomado solo un minuto ver a través de él.

Su única defensa posible era decir lo menos humanamente posible. El hecho de que pudiera adivinar qué sucedía, no significaba que realmente tuviera que ofrecerle información voluntariamente.

Narcissa le dirigió una larga mirada llena de complicidad, que él evitó mirando al techo.

—Ciertamente —dijo ella, llevándolo lejos de su habitación, hacia el ala este de la mansión. Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos.

—Tus labios están un poco rojos —indicó, coloquialmente—. ¿Estás deshidratado?

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Draco.

—Solo estoy preguntando. Ella es una joven y brillante mujer, y me complacería escuchar…

—Me alegra que lo apruebes, de verdad, pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

—No veo por qué no. —Hizo un leve mohín con su boca, y Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Tanto por no cotillearle nada.

—Madre, esta es, literalmente, la misión más peligrosa a la que me han asignado —dijo, tratando de mantener la voz baja. Incluso si la mansión estuviera vacía, no quería arriesgarse a ser escuchado discutiendo sobre traición. Los retratos, especialmente, podrían arruinarlo—. Me gustaría centrarme en terminar de una vez.

—Ah, ¿estás preocupado de que no puedas sobrevivir? —preguntó, guiándolo por una esquina, sin disminuir el ritmo.

—Naturalmente, ¿no es así? —Aceleró su ritmo para mantenerse al día.

—No particularmente. Voy a tener mi venganza. No planeo morir antes de que eso ocurra.

—Madre —frunció el ceño—, debes darte cuenta de que las batallas no siempre marchan como queremos.

—Tendré que diferir de ti en ese punto, cariño —dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco apretó los dientes. « _Maravilloso_ ». Ahora ella solo lo estaba contradiciendo. Él conocía muy bien esta rutina... ella había decidido como seria el encuentro; y no había ninguna fuerza en el planeta que la persuadiera. Draco había estado en más batallas de las que podía contar, y si había aprendido una sola cosa de sus experiencias, era que nunca había ido como estaba previsto.

Intenta decirle eso a la mujer más obstinada del mundo.

Draco hizo una pausa, momentáneamente horrorizado. No podía decidir si su madre merecía ese título, o tal vez esa era la mujer que esperaba en su habitación.

« _Jesús_ ». Estaba rodeado, debía ser un maldito masoquista.

—En cualquier caso —dijo, esperando terminar la discusión, para siempre—. Hermione apenas tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir cómo se siente. No voy a apresurarla. Tal vez esto sea... no sé... una reacción de estrés para ella o algo así. —Draco ya se sentía extremadamente ansioso, y eso solo fue un beso. « _Ridículo_ ». ¿Era así como funcionaba normalmente? Nunca antes había hecho algo así. Los amoríos rápidos eran más su estilo, y habían pasado años desde que se había preocupado por ello.

—Odio decirte esto Draco, pero Hermione Granger sabe exactamente cómo se siente y lo ha sabido por algún tiempo.

Draco se detuvo, mirando a su madre.

—Explícate.

Narcissa suspiró y Draco pudo haber jurado que puso los ojos en blanco. —Hermione se ofreció voluntariamente para vigilarte, a pesar de que había otras opciones. Ella eligió la forma de gorrión específicamente porque te vio frecuentando el metro y pensó que sería apropiado. Ella controló tu seguridad constantemente, a menudo sabiendo más sobre tu estado mental que yo. ¿Te suena a algo pasajero?

Su madre dio un paso más cerca, y le dio a Draco una dura mirada y cruzó los brazos con fuerza. —Puedo leer a las personas con mucha eficacia, Draco. Puede haber odiado las cosas que representabas, pero se sintió bastante atraída por tu lado humano. ¿De verdad crees que ella no te descubrió? ¿Crees que es completamente ciega? Esa niña lo sabe todo. Ella sabe cómo eres cuando nadie te está mirando. Llevaba meses observando a tu lado humano peleando con tu monstruo interior. Eso fue más que suficiente para ver al hombre quien realmente eres, y ciertamente, lo hizo el tiempo suficiente como para desarrollar sentimientos por ti.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Debes haberla leído mal... ella me odiaba hasta hace poco. Me despreciaba.

—Por el amor de _Merlín_ , querido, no eres exactamente accesible, y no olvidemos tu antigua lealtad. Todavía eras un _mortífago_. Por supuesto que te despreciaba, pero eso no es terriblemente difícil de entender, ¿verdad?

Draco la miró inexpresivamente.

Narcissa suspiró de nuevo—. Honestamente, Draco. Te tomó cariño sin querer, y luego se sintió en conflicto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Es bastante simple. No me imagino su confusión cuando ella tuvo que ayudarte, además de hecho de que fuiste tan horrible con ella cuando intentó salvar tu vida. ¿Por qué crees que ambos discuten con tanta facilidad?

—No estás sugiriendo seriamente que discutimos tanto porque ella tiene sentimientos por mí.

—No. Estoy sugiriendo que ambos tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro, y es probable que siempre los tuvieran, hasta cierto punto.

Draco balbuceó indignado.

—Por favor. Conozco a mi propio hijo. ¡Mira la química! Me niego a creer que no te enamoraste cuando estaban en la escuela.

—¡Madre!

—¿Vas a negarlo?

Draco sintió que su rostro se calentaba y que se le coloreaban las mejillas. ¿Cómo podría saber ella eso?

—Lo único que digo es que lo que sea que sucedió esta noche, fue por algo que se ha estado acumulando durante algún tiempo —dijo su madre, hablando más suave ahora—. No necesitas dudar de sus sentimientos. Quizás no se dio antes porque no era el momento.

—¡Obviamente el momento! Literalmente estábamos tratando de matarnos, madre. Sin mencionar el hecho de que ella estaba con otra persona. —« _Y su estado de sangre solía ser importante para todos nosotros_ », terminó en su mente.

—Notarás que esos obstáculos ya no existen, Draco.

Draco frunció el ceño, sintiéndose culpable por Weasley. Eso era cierto. Si querían hacer esto, realmente no había nada que los detuviera. No era de extrañar que él se interesara tan rápido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ella era darle una señal, y él malditamente estaría de rodillas.

Resulta que ella estaba un poco más involucrada de lo que esperaba.

Eso era en realidad más bien... _increíble_.

Narcissa lo miró con cuidado—. He dicho lo que sé. Considera que esto ha estado pasando durante más de una semana. No te convenzas de que es un pequeño coqueteo para ella. Te estarías equivocando. Sospecho que la señorita Lovegood adivinó todo lo necesario.

Narcissa giró bruscamente a la izquierda y se marchó sin decir más palabras, y después de un momento de confusión, Draco deambuló tras ella, sus pensamientos eran un caos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada al ala este. Narcissa posó su mano en el brazo de Draco mientras disminuía la velocidad de sus pasos, acercándose a una puerta de madera negra ornamentada, que los empequeñecía con su gran tamaño. Todo lo que acababan de discutir desapareció de su mente mientras consideraba la misión.

—Ahora, Draco —dijo ella en voz baja—, esperarás fuera de la puerta mientras entro en la habitación. Necesito cinco minutos para conversar y administrarle la poción. Después de eso, vendré a buscarte. Si no aparezco, es posible que haya sucedido un problema y la responsabilidad recaerá sobre ti.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con calma, pero Draco sabía lo que realmente quería decir con problema.

—No me gusta la idea de entrar a allí y encontrarte muerta —susurró.

—La probabilidad de que eso ocurra es extremadamente baja —respondió ella, apretando su agarre—. La mansión está desierta, y aunque no te he hablado sobre el efecto de la poción, debes saber que el Señor Oscuro esta increíblemente débil. Incluso si fuera capaz de realizar magia, estoy segura de que la fuerza de sus hechizos sería insignificante. Estoy segura de que seré capaz de defenderme de un ataque.

—¿Y si no toma la poción?

—Lo hará, aunque tenga que forzarla por su garganta —dijo ella con absoluta calma—. Estará incapacitado. Después de eso, cumpliremos la profecía. Todo está en su lugar, Draco. Tu padre será vengado, y tú serás libre de hacer lo que desees.

Draco exhaló, dejando que su mente imaginara brevemente sobre como seria su vida después de esta noche. ¿Cómo se sentiría no tener el peso de la guerra sobre él? La guerra había sido parte de su vida, de alguna manera u otra desde los días de escuela. Era sorprendente imaginar que estaba libre de esa carga.

En realidad, podría imaginar avanzar, ahora. Tener un futuro con un propósito

Tener a alguien a quien le importara.

Y la verdad era que realmente no quería tener ese futuro con nadie más. Nunca había sido bueno en formar lazos con las personas, pero la guerra había diezmado la empatía que le quedaba. Si las únicas personas en su vida fueran su madre y Hermione, difícilmente podría quejarse. Los individuos como él nunca tenían oportunidades como esta.

—Tengo problemas para creer que esto realmente está sucediendo —dijo, sintiéndose de repente superado—. Muchas gracias por traerme a esto, madre.

Narcissa sonrió, parpadeando rápidamente cuando sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos—. Draco, nunca he perdido la fe en ti. Me has hecho sentir muy orgullosa.

Ella lo atrajo a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de soltarle, frotándose los ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

—Vamos a ganar esta guerra —afirmó, dándole una última sonrisa antes de adornar su rostro con una mirada de desprecio. Draco se deslizó entre las sombras, y vio a su madre entrar al salón principal del ala este, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Draco se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería seguir las instrucciones de su madre. « _Jesús, esta fue una mala idea_ ». Cinco minutos de espera, manteniendo la esperanza de que ella estaría a salvo. Cinco minutos para imaginar que todo saliera mal.

No había nada que temer. Recargándose contra la pared, Draco comenzó a contar el paso del tiempo a regañadientes, intentando mantener su mente alejada de la pesada sensación de aprensión que se instaló en sus entrañas.

Luna revoloteó por sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto de esto había previsto? El papel de su familia era lo suficientemente claro... ¿Pero había sabido que él y Hermione se acercarían? Una cosa era cierta: si Luna no hubiera seguido poniendo a Hermione en el camino de Draco, nada de esto habría pasado tan rápido, o tal vez no hubiera sucedido en absoluto. Estaría muerto y Hermione estaría salvando al mundo. Nunca hubiera sabido sobre la doble vida de su madre. Habría muerto sin posibilidad de redimirse, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Qué suerte que Luna lo buscó ese día.

Qué increíblemente triste que ella ya no estuviera con ellos.

Draco nunca descubriría cuánto sabía realmente, él sospechaba que estaría encantada de saber acerca de sus sentimientos por Hermione. Era otra de las razones por la que tenía que hacerlo bien. Quería que su sacrificio valiera la pena. Quería hacerla sentir orgullosa.

Primero que nada, tenía que sobrevivir.

Mirando la puerta cerrada, Draco apretó los dientes. Solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero la sensación de hundimiento empeoraba progresivamente. Algo estaba mal. Lo podía sentir en el fondo de su estómago.

¿Cuánto tiempo tomaba servir un vaso de hidromiel? ¿Cuánta conversación era necesitaba cuando ellos tenían discusiones todos los días? Cinco minutos parecía un año, y Draco estaba ansioso por entrar.

—Ella está bien —murmuró por lo bajo, tratando de calmarse—. Tienes tus órdenes. No arruines el plan.

Se movía en las sombras, tratando de convencerse de que había hecho algo estúpido. Era imposible quedarse quieto, se sentía profundamente inquieto, sus instintos gritaban que algo sucedía detrás de esa pesada puerta.

Draco bajó la mirada hacia su mano, de algún modo había agarrado su varita, con los nudillos blancos por la tensión.

 _Instintos_.

Los _instintos_ de un _soldado_ , nada menos.

Bueno, eso era suficiente. Apretando la mandíbula, Draco se levantó y respiró hondo. Ignorando las instrucciones de su madre. Ella siempre había sido aficionada a los instintos, de todos modos.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Draco se preparó, hizo una silenciosa plegaria al universo y giró el pomo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco entró al pasillo, entrecerrando los ojos ente la tenue luz. No había sonido alguno, ninguna conversación tranquila, ningún tiroteo abrasador, nada. Un vacío. No había rastro de Narcissa.

Algo estaba muy mal. Si sus instintos gritaban antes, ahora estaban aullando.

Su corazón estaba haciendo un valiente esfuerzo para no subir a su garganta, y tragó saliva, aferrándose a su entrenamiento militar para mantenerse concentrado. Con varita en mano. Evaluar el espacio buscando amenazas. Ubicar al resto del equipo. Ponerlos a salvo. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, con los ojos escaneando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

¿Dónde _diablos_ estaba su madre? Si ella estaba herida... maldita sea, él le arrancaría la garganta al Señor Oscuro. Prendería fuego a este lugar.

Algo se movió en el rincón más alejado y la cabeza de Draco se giró, sus pies se echaron a correr, murmurando en voz baja desesperadas _súplicas_ por misericordia. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron, pudo ver un cuerpo pálido desplomado sobre una mesa. No estaba inmóvil.

Pero tampoco era Narcissa.

El Señor Oscuro estaba casi irreconocible desde donde yacía tendido, esquelético. Donde antes lucia como reptil, ahora se miraba decrepito. No había ni una onza de grasa debajo de su piel gris hundida, sus mejillas eran tan huecas que parecían hundidas. Las manos estaban dobladas en puños retorcidos. La parte superior de su espina dorsal era visible por el cuello de su túnica.

Narcissa no había estado exagerando cuando dijo que la poción estaba funcionando. Le había hecho más daño del que Draco creía posible: esta cosa ante él ni siquiera podía llamarse humana. Era algo que encontrabas en los pantanos alrededor del _Lago Negro_. Malhumorado y enfermizo, una _criatura_ de pesadillas.

Por mucho que le doliera el estómago, Draco sabía que las apariencias decían mucho. El cuerpo que tenía ante sí no parecía respirar, pero tenía que estar seguro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Busca el pulso? La idea de tocar la piel grisácea que tenía delante le era profundamente desagradable, pero realmente no había forma de evitarlo.

Draco extendió su mano, apretando su mandíbula mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Y luego todo salió mal.

De repente, abrió un ojo, lucía como el de una serpiente, amarillento con una línea negra como pupila.

Draco gritó, lanzándose hacia atrás, tropezando con algo que chocó con su bota, aterrizando duro en el suelo. Sintió que su tobillo se rompía, su mejilla golpeó contra el piso con fuerza.

Desorientado, trató de sentarse, parpadeando, centrando su atención hacia sus pies. Vio una delicada y pálida mano. La mano estaba unida a un cuerpo.

Era Narcissa, boca abajo en un charco de sangre.

Cuando Draco abrió la boca para gritar, escuchó el sonido de pasos que se aproximaban y que alguien murmuraba—: _Crucio_.

Su sangre estalló en llamas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Que terriblemente familiar.

Era extraño, pero Draco solo había sufrido la maldición _Cruciatus_ a manos de su tía. A menudo la había recibido gracias a sus lecciones inhumanas o por su temperamento, nunca por mucho tiempo, pero por el suficiente para hacerle temer violentamente volver a sentir ese nivel de agonía nuevamente.

Esta era una de las lecciones de su tía, amplificada. Draco no podía decir dónde terminaba su cuerpo. El mundo entero era dolor. Su corazón estaba implosionando.

Bellatrix se paró sobre él, con una expresión de locura en el rostro, su varita firme y apuntando a su pecho. Ella podría mantener un _Cruciatus_ exitoso por horas. Lo había visto antes, y esto era peor de lo habitual, también, porque estaba tan enojada. Lo podía sentir, la maldición era la más intensa que jamás haya sentido. Su visión comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Su cuerpo temblaba bajo la fuerza de la maldición, pero no podía controlar sus movimientos.

Alguien estaba gritando.

Podría haber sido él.

—Sabía que Cissy estaba tramando algo, ¿pero tú, Draco? —estaba siseando—. Estoy decepcionada. Eres mucho más patético de lo que pensé. No eres digno de llamarte a ti mismo un _mortífago_.

Draco sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Luchó contra eso, pero no tenía mucho sentido. Ella lo mataría, al final.

Continuó provocándolo, volviéndose cada vez más estridente con cada palabra.

—Sin carácter. Sin valor. Débil. Impotente.

Era triste, pensó, en algún rincón de su mente. Todas sus ingenuas esperanzas, no tendría una segunda oportunidad. El mundo no perdona a los monstruos. Bella obtendría su merecido, algún día. Hoy simplemente él recibiría su castigo.

—Quiero saber lo que le han estado haciendo —gritó, mientras Draco se retorcía y gorgoteaba en el suelo—. Sabía que la batalla era una _estratagema_ , y mira, mira, ¡yo tenía razón! —Ella estaba fuera de control ahora. Ella lo mataría antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar inventar una respuesta.

— _Revertiré_ el daño —aulló—. Lo traeré de vuelta, _mejor_ que nunca. ¡Él volverá a ser _fuerte_!

Hubo un sonido de clic muy lejos a la distancia.

Draco podría haber maldecido, « _joder_ », había escuchado pies golpeando el suelo. Una voz y el _crucio_ vaciló. El dolor se detuvo.

Sentía como si saltara desde un acantilado. Gloriosa caída libre. Aire fresco. Podía sentir la sangre goteando por su barbilla. Él debe haberse mordido la lengua.

Alguien gritó su nombre. Draco parpadeó, sus ojos miraban desenfocados.

Hermione estaba allí. Lucía furiosa, con el cabello suelto y salvaje, movía los labios rápidamente, pero Draco no podía entender las palabras. _Atacó_ a Bellatrix, un hechizo rápido, cortando el aire con su varita mágica. El cuello de Bella se abrió, chorreando sangre. Su tía cayó al suelo, retorciéndose.

Sin un segundo de pausa, Hermione levantó su varita nuevamente y disparó la maldición asesina sobre el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro. Se mantuvo firme mientras la pila de huesos se convulsionaba antes de caer al suelo.

Cuando Draco se deslizó, pensó para sí mismo, « _no se suponía que sucedería de esta_ _manera_ , ¿ _verdad,_ _Luna_?»

« _Luna_ ».

Hubo más gritos, y luego las manos de alguien le tocaban el rostro, temblando violentamente—. Por favor, Draco. Por favor, respóndeme si estás bien.

Sus pensamientos retrocedieron y se revolvieron, dando vueltas en su cerebro.

« _Por supuesto, no todo está bien. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Sabes lo que soy?_ »

Ahora había más manos, levantándolo, atándolo en una camilla, alisando su cabello. Estaban siendo muy amables. ¿Por qué estaban siendo tan agradables? Nadie era amable con él.

« _¿Por qué no estás escapando? Yo asesino a personas como tú_ ».

Alguien estaba sosteniendo su mano, presionando sus labios contra sus dedos, sentía lágrimas sobre su piel, estaban susurrando palabras dulces en su oído.

Se preguntó vagamente acerca de las segundas oportunidades.

¿Podría ser reconocidas a simple vista?

¿Era esta una de ellas?

« _¿Estás planeando hablar en algún momento?_ »

Vendajes en su tobillo. Ungüento sobre su cuerpo. Compresa en la mejilla. Voces murmurando, gentilmente, llevándolo al sueño.

« _Has sido muy amable conmigo_ ».

Una mano se posó sobre su corazón.

« _¿Me puedes ayudar a salir de esto?_ »

—Solo duerme ahora —susurró Hermione—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fin Capitulo Ocho_**

 ** _Notas:_** Y después de mucho tiempo… volví con el emocionante **penúltimo** capítulo de la historia, hasta a mí me cuesta creer que ya estamos en la recta final, digo eventualmente la historia iba a terminar algún día, es solo que se siente extraño. Supongo que tengo todos estos sentimientos raros porque yo considero a los fics como mis bebes XD creo que, para el próximo capítulo, el cual publicare el próximo mes, voy a tener más sentimientos contradictorios. Solo me resta decirles que espero disfruten de este penúltimo capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto, besos.

 _Guest Guest:_ Y créeme que las cosas se van a poner más tensas.

 _Link de la historia original:_ www . fanfiction s / 10692523 / 1 / One - of - the - Monsters

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**galfoy**_ y fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

« _Estaré aquí cuando despiertes_.»

La voz de Hermione flotaba a través de los sueños de Draco, inconexa y extraña, dándole algo a lo que aferrarse cuando se balanceaban entre las pesadillas. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero se permitió sumergirse en ese mundo, sabiendo cuan desesperadamente necesitaba de un descanso. Sentía vagamente como si estuviera en un barco, que se balanceaba lentamente entre las olas, sin tener ningún lugar en particular para estar. Por un tiempo fue hermoso, pero también era solitario, y Draco ansiaba el sol.

Finalmente, la niebla se disipó, y arrastró a Draco consigo, susurrándole que despertara. Él parpadeó lentamente.

—Bienvenido de regreso —dijo Hermione, sonriéndole, la luz del sol que se filtraba de la ventana del hospital le cegaba la vista. Ella había cumplido su palabra. Estaba exactamente donde dijo que estaría.

—Santa mierda.

Tosió, y luego hizo una mueca, su intención no era comenzar con particularmente ese saludo. Su mente no estaba completamente en línea, parpadeando débilmente hacia la conciencia. Se sentía horrible.

Ella rió.

—Encantada de verte también. Probablemente sea mejor si no hablas demasiado. Tu garganta está en carne viva y le diste un feo mordisco a tu lengua. Sin embargo, tu tobillo se curó bien.

—Qué afortunado —gimió, sintiéndose dolorido en todas partes. Incluso su piel dolía.

—Te acaban de dar una nueva ronda de drogas para el dolor, por lo que te sentirás maravilloso pronto.

—Siempre me siento maravilloso, Granger —refunfuñó.

Ella rió de nuevo, y él decidió en ese momento que necesitaba escucharla reír tanto como fuera posible, disfrutar del como su rostro se iluminaba ante sus palabras.

Tampoco fue el único cambio. Hermione parecía completamente transformada. Todo el estrés y la tristeza que se habían grabado en sus rasgos, había desaparecido. Ella se veía jodidamente increíble.

La vida después de la guerra ya se sentía asombrosamente diferente, y él solo había sido parte de eso por un momento.

—A tu madre le encantará saber que estás despierto —dijo, apartándole tímidamente el cabello de la frente—. Ella logro sobrevivir, aunque estuvo fuera unos días. Sus heridas están curando bien. Ahora es una heroína de guerra, ya sabes. Toda una celebridad.

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero descubrió que no podía hablar gracias al repentino nudo en su garganta. Merlín, estaba tan agradecido. Cuando vio a su madre así... inmóvil, herida... había esperado lo peor. Otro desamor para agregar a la creciente lista. Otro cuerpo para enterrar. En un intento desesperado para no auto humillarse, agarró la mano de Hermione y la apretó con fuerza, respirando con pesadez.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas y le devolvió el apretón, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

Se le ocurrió que probablemente ella no entendía realmente qué tan en deuda se sentía. Los _Gryffindor_ eran así, sin embargo, realizaban acrobacias lunáticas solo porque parecía lo correcto. Hermione los había salvado. A todos ellos. Ni siquiera se suponía que _debía estar_ _allí_.

Ella estuvo realmente furiosa, y él nunca había estado más feliz por eso.

—Tu madre tiene algunas cicatrices impresionantes —continuo Hermione—. Creo que realmente le agradan. La hacen lucir atemorizante.

—Ella _es_ atemorizante —jadeó, con la garganta hecha un desastre.

Carraspeo por un momento, y ella le llevó un vaso de agua a los labios. Bebió un sorbo, agradecido por el alivio.

—Así que, Granger... —Hizo una mueca, su garganta se sentía como papel de lija—. Rompiste las reglas.

—¿Reglas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Draco sonrió, sintiéndose complacido de poder burlarse de ella otra vez. —En mi habitación. Te dije que no hicieras nada heroico. « _Y luego tuviste que irrumpir y ganar la guerra_.»

—¡No creo que estés realmente quejándote por eso!

Él se rió entre dientes, sintiéndose muy feliz por discutir. No sabía si eran las drogas o la compañía, pero de repente se sintió increíble.

—No me estoy quejando, no realmente, pero no me importaría saber qué demonios pasó allí.

—Bien. Pero deja de hablar, por el amor de Dios. Tengo órdenes estrictas de mantenerte en silencio.

—Mandona —susurró, pero dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, agradecido por el indulto para alejarse de la dura luz del sol. Hermione se recostó en la silla, pero junto su mano con la de ella otra vez, jugando distraídamente con sus dedos.

—Después de que saliste de la habitación, volví a ser un gorrión y te seguí a ti y a tu madre hasta el ala este —dijo, sonando un poco culpable, trazando delicadas líneas en la palma de su mano—. Algo se sentía mal. Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo realmente.

—Instintos —él proveyó—. Lo sentí también.

—Silencio —reprendió—. Tal vez fueron los instintos, no sé. Vi a tu madre entrar, y te vi dudar... no parecías feliz de que te dejaran afuera. De todos modos, cuando entraste, no pude moverme con rapidez. La puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera volar. Tuve que cambiar de nuevo, y luego me quedé atrapada allí... solo paseando. No podía seguirte por miedo a empeorar las cosas, pero también sabía que algo andaba mal. Horriblemente mal.

—Pero luego apareció Bellatrix — dijo Draco, imaginando claramente lo que debe haber sucedido. Él abrió los ojos y la miró directamente—. Me escuchaste gritar, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. —Nunca me había sentido tan asustada en mi vida. Cuando te vi así... y a Narcissa... solo actué sin pensar.

—No sabía que eras capaz de eso.

—Cállate.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—De todos modos, ya conoces el resto. Maté a Bellatrix. Lo haría de nuevo un millón de veces, ya sabes.

Parecía sorprendentemente a la defensiva, y Draco se dio cuenta de que no estaba acostumbrada a quitar vidas. Ella había pasado la mayor parte de la guerra atrás, planificando.

—No vas a escucharme quejándome, Hermione.

—Bien —dijo, pareciendo más tranquila—. Eso es bueno. En cuanto a Voldemort, tomé una decisión rápida. Había un frasco vacío en el suelo, así que tuve que suponer que tu madre le había dado la poción antes de que fuera interrumpida. Aproveché la oportunidad. Recordé la profecía y probé suerte.

—Eres brillante —murmuró.

—Voldemort me quitó tanto —expresó, jugando con su mano nerviosamente, la tristeza volvía a aparecer en su rostro—. Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de tomar lo único que le quedaba, pero ahí tienes.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—Ey, Granger —dijo Draco, finalmente.

—¿Hm?

—Lo... siento. Sobre dejarte en la habitación. Sé que has pasado por muchas cosas... no debe ser fácil ver a las personas marcharse, para nunca volver. Si me hubieran dado la oportunidad de hacer un mejor plan, lo hubiese hecho.

—No es tu culpa. Creo que yo hubiera hecho un desastre, eso creo.

—Porque yo te atraigo. —Decidió lanzarle una sonrisa descarada, solo porque podía.

Ella lo miró, pero no había calidez en su mirada. —Tal vez.

—Lo haces —sonrió—. Te atraigo. Está bien, también te tengo ganas. Y prometo que la próxima vez que te bese, no marcharemos hacia nuestras muertes.

Ella bufó. —¿Te sientes confiado de que eso volverá a suceder?

—Naturalmente. —Se encogió de hombros—. Inclusive, podría besarte ahora.

—Draco, tienes cinco puntos de sutura en la boca.

—Ah —dijo—. Eso explicaría por qué duele hablar.

—Eres incorregible —espetó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y necesitas callarte por un tiempo.

—Supongo que puedo recibir órdenes de la mujer que venció al Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione suspiró, de repente parecía preocupada. Draco dejó de sonreír, preocupado de haber dicho algo incorrecto.

—Lo siento... sabes que solo estoy bromeando.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No es eso. Simplemente no entiendo por qué pude matarlo.

Draco la miró con curiosidad. Ella se estaba poniendo un poco difusa en los bordes, pero él podía ver su rostro claramente.

Era un lindo rostro.

Oh hombre, las drogas realmente estaban funcionando.

—La profecía —dijo, tratando de explicar—. No entiendo la profecía. Creamos todo esto en base a que tendrías que ser tú o su madre, pero al final, fui yo. —Ella negó y miró hacia otro lado, confundida—. Supongo... tal vez esta es la única vez que Luna se equivocó.

Draco la miró. No, no era posible. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Porque ahora que había superado la conmoción de ver a Hermione matar al Señor Tenebroso, entendía perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

¿Ella realmente no…? ¿Ella no lo entendía?

—Hermione…

—Silencio —se sacudió—. Está bien, no importa, supongo. La guerra ha terminado, era la meta a lograr. Neville y sus tropas están recibiendo menciones. Tú también, me imagino. Todos saben cómo ayudaste.

—Bien, no refutaré lo que la gente sabe, pero cuando dijiste…

—Draco, Madame Pomfrey en serio querrá mi cabeza si te escucha hablar.

—¡Ciertamente lo hare! —aclaró la _medimaga_ , desde el pasillo, cortando su conversación, para consternación de Draco—. Tendré que pedir prestado a tu joven por un momento, Hermione. Todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer con este pobre muchacho.

Hermione se sonrojó ante las palabras de Madame Pomfrey y se levantó rápidamente, apartando su mano.

—Por supuesto. Volveré más tarde, Draco.

—Espera, pero la profecía... cuando dijiste…

—¡Después!

Salió de la habitación, casi tropezando con sus pies mientras miraba por encima de su hombro hacia él.

Draco notó que su rostro estaba haciendo algo muy inusual.

—Estás sonriendo como un tonto —declaró Madame Pomfrey con reproche, interviniendo para bloquear su vista.

—Ella piensa que la profecía era errónea —dijo, sonriendo aún más. Él quería reírse. Era lo más divertido que había escuchado. Y estas drogas eran malditamente _fantásticas_.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Madame Pomfrey inquirió con el ceño fruncido—. Tal vez debería cambiar la dosis. Suficiente charla. Tuvimos que intubarte a toda prisa, y tu lengua aún necesita descansar un poco.

—No era incorrecta. —Soltó una risita—. Está absolutamente perfecta.

—Por las barbas de Merlín —murmuró, jugueteando con su medicación—. Demasiada dosis. Lo reduciré.

—Simplemente lo entendimos mal —continuó.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste querido —respondió ella, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano—. Tengo que ir a buscar algo, en mis suministros. Estar de vuelta en un parpadeo.

Observó a Madame Pomfrey salir de la habitación y sacudió la cabeza, todavía sonriendo.

Jodida Luna. Ella debe haber sabido, la bruja astuta.

El asesino del Señor Tenebroso será un Malfoy. Palabras curiosas, ¿no?

Rió para sí mismo. Qué gracioso que nunca se haya dado cuenta. La profecía podría haber sido igual de fácil que _el asesino del Señor Tenebroso es un Malfoy_.

En cambio, había espacio para la interpretación. El asesino _será_ un Malfoy. Ese asesino fue Hermione Granger.

—Ergo —informó a la habitación vacía—, Hermione, un día, se _convertirá_ en Malfoy.

Y luego se rió con ganas.

Después de siglos de mantenerse en la oscuridad, después de tener que reconstruir este misterio loco con solo restos de información, finalmente tuvo una ventaja. Él conocía el plan final.

Ella lo resolvería eventualmente. Una vez tuviera un minuto para pensar. Era brillante, después de todo. Probablemente gritaría un poco. A ella le encantaba gritarle.

Pero hasta entonces, simplemente disfrutaría el momento.

Además, tenía la sensación de que sería la última vez que iría un paso por delante de ella, y parecía que iban a estar juntos durante mucho tiempo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durmió otro par de horas. Cuando despertó, considerablemente más lúcido, Narcissa estaba junto a su cama. De alguna manera, a pesar de estar envuelta en una manta de hospital, todavía se las arreglaba para parecer majestuosa.

—Madre.

Parpadeando para desperezarse, moviendo la boca, contento de que ya no le doliera tanto. Cuando su visión se aclaró, no pudo evitar mirarla: tenía finas líneas rojas cruzando su garganta. Aunque se estaban curando rápidamente, él podía decir que habían sido extremadamente profundas. Cómo había logrado sobrevivir a la pérdida de sangre, estaba más allá de él.

—Bastante extraño, ¿no? —Ella sonrió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, inclinándose para presionar un beso en su frente—. No me importan, en realidad. Supongo que es hora de que tenga algunas cicatrices de batalla.

—Visibles —dijo, todavía aturdido por el daño.

—Un punto válido —respondió ella—. Ha sido una guerra larga. Hemos tenido una gran aventura, tú y yo.

—Podrías ser un poco menos aventurera en el futuro —expresó, haciendo un gesto hacia su cuerpo vendado—. Siempre y cuando no nos cuelguen por nuestros crímenes, creo que me gustaría entrar en un trabajo dolorosamente tedioso. Quizás uno sin sádicos magos oscuros. He oído que la contabilidad es extremadamente aburrida.

—Estoy segura de que se puede arreglar —sonrió—. Y puedes estar tranquilo acerca de nuestros crímenes. Hemos sido perdonados, resulta que la señorita Granger contó una gran historia acerca de que ambos éramos agentes dobles. Ella fue generosa con las líneas de tiempo, para que sonara realista, pero no me quejo. No encuentro algo dentro de mí como para quejarme, dadas las circunstancias.

—Yo tampoco —admitió, sentía una mezcla de alivio e inquietud—. Aunque me perdonaron por algunas de las cosas que hice... bueno.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Él se removió incómodo, retorciendo las sábanas en su puño. La guerra pudo haber terminado, pero algunas de las cosas que él había hecho lo perseguirían para siempre. ¿Cuántas vidas había tomado? ¿Cuántas familias había destruido?

Le había llevado demasiado tiempo cambiar de lealtad. El daño que había hecho era inexcusable.

—No merezco el perdón, madre —murmuró—. No soy una buena persona, independientemente de lo que piense Hermione. Nunca lo he sido.

—Eso nos hace lo que somos —respondió ella—. Pero aquí estamos.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—Tú y yo somos personas profundamente imperfectas, Draco. De repente no nos convertiremos en ángeles solo porque cambiamos de bando. La vida no es solo blanco y negro.

—Pero ¿dónde nos deja eso? Las decisiones que tomamos…

—Las elecciones que hicimos terminaron con la guerra. —Se encogió de hombros—. Eso nos deja con un futuro, y una rara oportunidad de poner algo de nuestro pasado atrás. No pretenderé que somos ciudadanos modelo, pero sé que hemos cambiado.

—¿Como puedes estar segura?

—Bueno, para empezar, no tengo mucho aprecio por las cosas que solía valorar. Estoy segura de que tú sientes lo mismo.

Draco pensó en cómo solía ansiar el poder, cómo su recuento de muertes era una insignia de honor antes de que la duda tomara el control. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

¿Qué valoraba ahora?

Estabilidad. Tranquilidad. La familia. La lealtad. Alguien a quien cuidar

Él hizo una mueca. —Por las barbas de Merlín, me he convertido en un jodido _Hufflepuff_.

Narcissa se rió, un sonido dulce y jovial que no había escuchado en años.

—Supongo que podría ser peor —sonrió—. Al menos no eres un _Gryffindor_.

Draco resopló, y luego se aclaró la garganta, tratando de decidir cómo abordar el tema de la profecía. —Uh, hablando de _Gryffindor_...

Narcissa se encontró con su mirada, y pudo decir que ya lo sabía. Gracias a Dios que se había ahorrado esa conversación.

—No necesitas preocuparte, Draco —dijo Narcissa—. Es una chica encantadora. Lo he pensado por mucho tiempo.

—Aunque, sabes lo que significa.

—Significa que algún día tendré una _hija en ley_ muy brillante.

—Eso nunca dejará de ser extraño —señaló, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

Draco negó. —Dudo que haya tenido un momento para pensar en nada desde que terminó la misión.

—Muy cierto. Pero ya que has descubierto el verdadero significado, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? Básicamente estás comprometido.

La respuesta de Draco estaba arraigada en el fondo su mente, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba la profecía, y había llegado a una sorprendente conclusión.

—Sabes... creo que voy a ignorarlo.

Narcissa parpadeó.

—No entiendo.

Él sonrió.

—No escucho eso muy a menudo.

—Explícate.

—Apenas necesita explicación. No he hecho nada para merecer toda la buena suerte que ha llegado a mi vida. He pasado de tener absolutamente ninguna esperanza para mi futuro, a tener todo lo que quería en un período de tiempo muy corto. De ninguna manera, _de ninguna manera_ tomaré todo como garantizado.

Narcissa frunció el ceño. —Y esto se aplica a Hermione, ¿cómo...?

—Porque me niego a tratarla como si yo tuviera derecho a estar con ella. El hecho de que una profecía diga que estamos destinados a estar juntos no significa que ella merezca ser tratada como una certeza. Voy a ignorar la profecía. Voy a ganar su afecto correctamente.

Una mirada de comprensión apareció en el rostro de Narcissa. —¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría... cortejarla?

—Supongo que sí —dijo, luchando contra el sonrojo que se arrastraba por su cuello—. No tengo prisa, ya sabes. Podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma. Simplemente no quiero que pase otro día sin que nadie elogie su valía.

Los labios de Narcissa estallaron en una deslumbrante sonrisa. —Oh, Draco. ¿Y dudas de que hayas cambiado?

Draco se encogió de hombros, con las mejillas sonrojadas. —Sé que sueno ridículo.

—En realidad —comenzó y luego se inclinó para besarle la mejilla—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre. Antes de todas las tonterías con Voldemort, antes de que se obsesionara con el poder. Era muy romántico, ¿sabes?

—Yo... yo no lo hubiera adivinado.

—Estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Draco.

Él la miró con incredulidad. —Madre, estoy planeando ir y casarme con su potencialmente enemigo mortal. Él estaría _lívido_.

—Bueno —suspiró, luciendo bastante feliz—, a Lucius siempre le gustó un poco el drama.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acordaron una cita antes de que todos se volvieran locos. La cita fue en la cafetería del hospital.

—Solo un pequeño bocado —dijo Hermione, llevándolo de la mano—. La comida es mejor aquí, y necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas.

—¿Por qué necesito mi fuerza? —se quejó—. Me siento bien. Solo quiero ir a casa. La Mansión necesita ser malditamente exorcizada antes de que pueda ser utilizada... cuanto antes pueda comenzar, mejor.

Ella rió nerviosamente y luego miró por encima del hombro. —Es solo que... pensé que podríamos tomarnos un momento mientras todo está tranquilo. Puede haber un poco de prensa afuera.

Draco frunció el ceño ante su actitud inquieta, y entrecerró los ojos al menú. «¿Guiso? Repugnante». —¿Un poco de prensa? ¿Cuánto es un poco?

—Aproximadamente setenta periodistas —murmuró—. Tal vez más. Y eso no incluye a la multitud.

—Ah.

Se mordió el labio y comieron en silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre la información.

—Esto va a ser complicado, ¿no?

—¿Qué... dejar el hospital?

—Bueno, eso... y el resto.

Hermione se congeló, y Draco rápidamente retrocedió, dándose cuenta de su paso en falso.

—No, no, no lo malinterpretes. No me arrepiento de nada. Esto no es una fantasía pasajera para mí, Hermione. Al diablo la prensa, no me iré solo porque será difícil por un tiempo.

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

—Es solo que quería... quería salir contigo. Mimarte un poco. Tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Eso es todo. Tengo la sensación de que ahora será casi imposible.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él, mirando curiosa. —Por qué Draco Malfoy... estás sorprendentemente chapado a la antigua. No tenía ni idea.

Él se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. —He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida tratándote horriblemente. Solo pensé que era hora de hacer un esfuerzo.

Para su sorpresa, ella se inclinó y lo besó ligeramente en la boca. Fue demasiado rápido para que reaccionara, salvo por un pequeño gemido que escapó de sus labios.

—Eres un buen hombre —susurró.

—Realmente, realmente no lo soy.

—Aceptaremos estar en desacuerdo —suspiró, mirando hacia la salida—. Probablemente tengas razón, sin embargo, las citas normales están fuera de lugar. Seríamos perseguidos en todo momento.

—Debe haber una alternativa.

Hermione parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. —Pensaré en algo. Creo que estaremos bien.

Comieron su almuerzo en silencio, escondidos en una esquina de la habitación donde tenían un poco de privacidad. La conversación fue fácil, toda la tensión de sus encuentros anteriores se convirtió en cenizas. Hermione le habló sobre sus ideas para los monumentos y descargó sus preocupaciones sobre cómo alojar a todas las familias desahuciadas, mientras resolvían la reconstrucción. Draco sugirió que el Ministerio le pidiera ayuda a su madre con los esfuerzos de reconstrucción.

—Ella tiene acceso a las fortunas privadas de Voldemort y Bellatrix —aclaró, mientras tomaba un trago de té—. Honestamente, el dinero de eso probablemente podría reconstruir la mayor parte de Gran Bretaña. Mi madre es una planificadora muy eficiente... podría arreglar todo en tiempo récord. Si quieres, claro está.

Le agradó recibir un beso un poco más largo por su idea.

—No esperaba eso —admitió Hermione, mientras terminaban su comida, levantándose de mala gana para irse—. No tengo interés en la atención. Voy a tener que hablar sobre Harry ahora... todos querrán saber. Y Ron. Y Luna. Yo solo... yo no... —Comenzó a respirar demasiado rápido, y Draco la tranquilizo, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Shhh, respira —Draco dijo, girándolos a los dos y caminando en dirección opuesta a la entrada—. Aquí está la cuestión de ser la persona que puso fin a la guerra. Puedes decir lo que quieras cuando quieras. Todos están de luto, Hermione. Entenderán si no estás lista para hablar sobre las personas que perdiste.

—Pero todas las preguntas…

—Pueden esperar. Y si te molestan, retírales sus privilegios. No perteneces a la prensa, Hermione.

Ella asintió, aturdida.

—Bueno, tengo una idea. Voy a salir primero, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿De qué servirá eso? —preguntó, confundida—. Serás desgarrado. Sé que has sido perdonado, pero no confiarán en ti de inmediato. Todavía piensan en ti como un _mortífago_.

—Estoy contando con eso —dijo—. La diferencia es que no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí. Voy a salir y distraerlos, y te vas a ir por la puerta de atrás.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió, mirando aprensiva—. Eso no va a ser fácil para ti.

—Será mejor para ti, y les dará algo diferente de lo que hablar. Te veré pronto, ¿sí? —Presionó un beso en su sien, sabiendo que podría pasar un tiempo antes de que tuviera otra oportunidad—. Por favor dime que te veré pronto.

—Por supuesto —prometió, girando su rostro y besándolo con fuerza. Sintió que su estómago se retorció deliciosamente, y le mordió los labios cuando ella se apartó.

Cuadrando sus hombros, Draco giró sobre sus talones y marchó hacia la entrada principal, viendo las cámaras levantarse al verlo.

Si había algo que su familia sabía hacer, era cómo hacer una entrada.

Puso su mejor expresión facial y salió a la multitud.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que volvieran a verse.

Las demandas por el tiempo de Hermione eran abrumadoras, y se encontró escribiéndole notas a través de un búho solo para mantenerla calmada, asegurándole que todo terminaría pronto. Tal vez era la profecía al acecho, pero Draco se sentía relativamente a gusto sobre todo eso. Utilizó el tiempo a su favor, limpiando la mansión, cerrando las mazmorras y solidificando las finanzas de la familia una vez más. La visita de Voldemort había convertido cada rincón en una potencial trampa mortal, y Draco se encontró pidiéndole favores a los rompe maldiciones, solo para asegurarse de que el edificio estuviera seguro para su futura habitabilidad.

Esperaba que él y su madre no fueran los únicos que vivieran allí, eventualmente. Deberían ir bien las cosas. No es que estuviera dando algo por hecho.

De hecho, Narcissa fue llamada para ayudar con los esfuerzos de reconstrucción, y se desempeñó brillantemente, supervisando proyectos que terminaron semanas antes de lo previsto. Nadie quería cuestionar cómo había hecho todo tan rápidamente, lo que probablemente era una buena idea, ya que muy poco fue hecho de forma legal. Como Narcissa le dijo a Draco una noche, «Solo porque he cambiado de bando no significa que deba ser ineficiente». Él no pidió detalles. Tendía a estar de acuerdo con ella, de todos modos.

Aun así, dos semanas era mucho tiempo para estar separados, y Draco había empezado a preguntarse si había calculado mal en algún momento sus acciones. ¿Debería estar haciendo grandes cosas por ella? ¿Debería decirle a Hermione lo que quería decir Luna? La verdad era que no sabía si contarle ayudaría a su caso o lo impediría. Como regla general, Hermione odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer, y no le haría ningún bien apartarla.

Tendría que ser paciente. No era uno de sus virtudes, pero estaba decidido a aprender.

Una noche, cuando estaba dispuesto a dormir, oyó un golpeteo en la ventana. Con el corazón saltando en su garganta, salió de la cama, clamando por alcanzar la fuente del ruido.

Era un gorrión.

Por supuesto que era un gorrión.

Momentos después, Hermione se deslizó bajo las sábanas con él, con los dientes castañeteando por el aire frío. —No sé por qué no pensé en esto antes —susurró—. Pensé que sería genial, pero eso fue estúpido, ¿no?

—Extremadamente estúpido —respondió, preocupado de que su corazón acelerado lo hiciera farfullar una letanía de confesiones cursis.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —se permitió decirle.

—Y yo a ti —murmuró enterrando la cabeza debajo de su barbilla—. ¿Te importaría si me quedo aquí esta noche?

—No seas idiota —dijo, con cariño.

Segundos después ella estaba dormida.

La noche siguiente, dejó la ventana abierta, esperando no ser ingenuamente optimista sobre sus posibilidades. Él contuvo la respiración cuando ella finalmente se deslizó bajo las sábanas, disfrutando de la forma en que ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y rápidamente se quedó dormida, murmurando algo acerca de la estructura burocrática del Ministerio.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí todas las noches —murmuró, sabiendo que ella no escucharía nada—. Incluso si solo dormimos, no me importa.

Continuaron así durante semanas, Hermione trabajando hasta quedar rendida todo el día, y luego cayendo en un profundo sueño segundos después de meterse en su cama. Aquello emocionó a Draco más allá de las palabras. Nunca había experimentado esto antes: un compañero que quisiera compartir su espacio solo porque se sentía bien. Solo porque quería estar cerca.

La profecía fue relegada al fondo de su mente y se quedó allí, perdiendo importancia bajo las pilas de información nueva que Draco estaba acumulando: la sensación de la piel de Hermione contra la suya, la sorprendente calidez de su cuerpo después de que se acomodara bajo las sábanas, la sensación de besos somnolientos antes de que ambos se alejaran.

Una noche, Hermione llegó luciendo considerablemente más despierta que de costumbre.

—¿Un buen día? —preguntó, acomodando la almohada.

—Hmmm. —Ella asintió, atándose el cabello y deslizándose a su lado—. Un extraño caso en el Ministerio. Me pidieron mi opinión, pero en realidad no es mi área.

—¿Cuál fue el caso?

—El cuerpo de Blaise Zabini fue encontrado en el Támesis.

Draco se aseguró de que su respiración no trastabillara. —¿Cómo llegó allí?

—No estoy segura —dijo estirándose—. Pero lo curioso fue que no se ahogó. Se atragantó con algo. Una carta, en realidad. Debe haber sido arrojado al río después.

—¿Qué tipo de carta? —Él trazó formas en su brazo, tratando con mucho cuidado de no mirarla a los ojos.

—Una confesión —señaló—. Todos a los que alguna vez mató o torturó.

—Debe haber sido una larga lista —murmuró.

—Lo era —ella le respondió. Podía sentir sus ojos desarmándolo, buscando pistas—. Luna estaba en la lista.

—Ah.

—Bueno —suspiró—. Realmente es muy malo.

—¿Qué es?

—Asfixiarse es una muerte demasiado amable para alguien como él —dijo, dándole la espalda y bostezando—. Pero al menos se ha ido. Buenas noches, Draco.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —susurró, y besó su espina dorsal. Tal vez algún día le diría que deberían haber revisado la sangre de Blaise en busca de veneno de escorpión de fuego, de la que se rumoreaba, era una de las formas más dolorosas de morir. Tal vez él le diría que ahogarse era un acto de misericordia porque ya no podía soportar el dolor.

O tal vez mantendría ese detalle para sí mismo.

La noche siguiente, Hermione se metió en la cama sin usar absolutamente nada. Draco contuvo la respiración, preocupado de que estuviera alucinando. Nunca habían llegado más allá de toques suaves. No había querido apresurar las cosas. Ellos nunca habían hablado de eso.

Aparentemente ella estaba cambiando las cosas.

—Me preguntaba si tal vez querías dormir un poco menos esta noche —dijo casualmente.

Draco memorizó la sensación de sus muslos envueltos alrededor de su cabeza, la humedad entre sus piernas, la sensación de su piel contra su lengua.

La noche siguiente, vivió la alucinante sensación de deslizarse dentro de ella, murmurando cosas que nunca diría fuera de su cama, moviéndose lentamente hasta que se derramó en ella, estremeciéndose de deseo.

Él conoció los frenéticos manoseos sobre el borde de la cama, el sonido obsceno de piel golpeando contra piel mientras gritaba su nombre.

Él registró la calidez del interior de su boca, el lento deslizamiento de su lengua contra su miembro, la suavidad de la parte posterior de su garganta.

Él atesoró la noche en que le dejó terminar dentro de ella tres veces, sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás de su cabeza por la excitación, un coro de «mía, mía, mía» se repetía en su cerebro. Nadie volvería a tenerla así de nuevo. Lo sabía, así como conocía su propio nombre.

Lo memorizó todo, contento de que su arreglo continuara indefinidamente, hasta que una noche ella se acurrucó contra él y murmuró. —No importa lo que dijera Luna, no tengo planes de cambiar mi nombre.

Draco abrió su boca y luego la cerró varias veces.

—Está bien —dijo, y luego la abrazó con fuerza, disfrutando del cálido zumbido que se abría paso a través de su pecho—. Eso está bastante bien. ¿Y el resto?

—Moveré mis cosas este fin de semana —bostezó y se quedó dormida.

 **FIN**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Bueno, aquí estamos con el capítulo final de la historia. Siempre es difícil publicar el capítulo final de una historia en la que has trabajado por tanto tiempo, pero todo ciclo tiene su punto de cierre y hemos llegado al cierre de esta gran historia. Me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron la historia y me dejaron bellos comentarios que me daban energías para seguir con este loco proyecto, sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí publicando Dramione.

Le agradezco muchísimo a **_Galfoy_** por darme la oportunidad de traducir una de sus hermosas obras de arte, yo recomiendo al 100% sus historias.

También me gustaría agradecer enormemente a la lindura que me ayudo a betear esta historia, **_AliciaBlackM_** querida mía, gracias por corregir mis faltas ortográficas, errores de sintaxis y por sobre todo de coherencia, sé que tengo muchos por lo que igual me gustaría agradecer la graaaaaaan paciencia que me tuviste XD fue un absoluto placer trabajar contigo y realmente espero que volvamos a hacerlo. Gracias por todo Ali, eres la mejor.

Para todos ustedes lectores: **_¡Gracias totales!_**

 _Link de la_ _historia_ _original_ : www . fanfiction s / 10692523 / 1 / One - of - the - Monsters

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


End file.
